Depraved Masquerade
by daughteralucard
Summary: Good news! I'm back with another saga! Older Teen please. More tears, laughs, angry rants, and freaky customers! The wierdness proceeds in Hell and the world of the living. Look at it because its a story and all your friends are reading it.
1. What's the buzz

I know I need to update on my sucky story but I had to continue this series. I'm sorry but I love this story and I think it deserves another saga! It is gonna become a real pain in the ass eventually but what the hell. This is one continues to the Black Star Dragonballs but with some huge changes mainly because I never bothered myself to watch them.

MV: Daughteralucard does not own DBZ or VMB! REVIEW!

Me: (whispers) anger management…

MV: WHAT WAS THAT!

Me: (smiles) good disclaimer!

MV: Hmph I thought that's what you said.

Chapter 1

Goten gave a frustrated sigh. Mirai drove him nuts! He was only 7 and already he was turning out to be just like Trunks. He was a trouble maker! Goten walked off angrily from the young boys room. He had just got finished yelling at the 7 year old for putting plastic wrap on the toilet. He sighed in defeat. He hated yelling at him. He practically doing the same thing at the boys age. Well, no, Trunks was doing it, Goten was along for the ride. Still, was he to hard on him, or did Mirai need to be yelled at?

Mirai. The name pained him. Named after the 16 year old loony who he and Trunks felt was the God of Mockery, the Prince of Darkness, the Duke of Destruction. Needless to say his suicide hit both boys….well…young men now, pretty hard. They followed him through hell and back, literally, what the time traveler put them through in just one night was like hell.

It wasn't really an entertaining thought anymore, their lives were in danger, and their lives were in the hands of a protective killer. Now that it had been 8 years ago it was kind of funny. He and Trunks often laughed at the recollection of the twisted doctor putting them through torturous trials, hellish tasks, and overbearing suspense of what might happen to them next. Now a days the highlight of his day was chasing down the troublesome son of him and Mirai Trunks's daughter Salem. She was the love of his life, creepy, but his life.

She had the witch thing going on. Much like Mirai Trunks actually. She had practiced voodoo, hoodoo, and anyother oodoo religion out their. Goten had, on numerous occasions, taken superstitious precautions. He found that he feared when black cats crossed his path, broken mirrors, he was over careful about salt shakers, ladders, and had even taken the time to line his front door with red dirt just in case. Salem was getting to him, he knew it, but at least with these new superstitions he had he felt a little better.

He and Trunks use to get together but after the death of Bulma because of a drunk driver he had grown very distant. He was now the president of Capsule Corp. and drowned himself in work. He had let it consume him to the point it became him. The personality he used only for business became his personality. His business face, emotionless, became his real face. It was like a costume that wouldn't come off because he wore it to often.

MV didn't worry much about Bulma's dead soul. He knew people who could amazingly enough speak to the dead. His connections to those people had actually saved V from insanity. He lost his wife and was loosing his only son but with the medium around he could speak to his wife whenever he needed to. Bulma, in the afterlife, was thrilled to know she could speak to her husband and her husbands future counterpart.

King Vegeta and the other saiyans usually did their own thing now. King and Piccolo still lived together at the look out with Dende and Mr. Popo. Nappa hung around CC. Even though V had killed him he couldn't help but feel a sort of attachment to the prince. It was almost as if the two were good friends..almost…true saiyans are too good to have friends! Ha! Let them believe that if they want!

As for Bardock, he lived in Grandpa Gohan's little house now not far form where his son, Goku, and family lived. He enjoyed living out in the woods with his new family, made him feel closer to them. Radditz had married the Japanese girl Akira ended up falling for each other. They married and moved to Amembo Island. They had two beautiful girls, Kyoto and Sakura, who where as fierce as the odd couple themselves.

Azia, like MV, still held the title of primogen. The two were currently working together to start war with the Lykens. Of course some primogen were skeptical. The Nosfearatue and Tremere believed it a good course to take. But the others did not agree. That's politics though. Democrats will back up Democrats but not Republicans. The Anarchs where more worried about finally getting LaCroix out of LA. This was also one of MV's top priorities. He wanted LaCroix out, not out of LA, out of office all together. Again, politics get in the way, the most disliked clans agree with the Ventrue while the more popular stick together.

Gohan had become a scholar, of course, and Pan was a total tom boy (have you ever noticed that tom boys are actually drag kings?). Videl became an at home wife and the son they were pregnant with, Derek, was actually Sharpeners but she was to afraid to tell Gohan (this will be a side story or a whole story I don't know yet).

Yamma was upset because now he has to go get his own escaped souls. Luckily Frieza and Cell didn't last long after their escape. King Kold owns his own bakery in Amsterdam (3 guesses what's in his brownies) and was pretty much living it up.

What is going on in hell with Mirai Trunks now a days?

………………….HELL (cue suspenseful and dramatic music)…………………

Trunks lay on a rock in the center of what was the Saiyan City in hell. They figured that if they were going to spend eternity in hell they might as well make it home. Mirai was their for barely a minute before whispers of a 'Gaijin' had started up (if you have never seen Tokyo Drift it means 'outsider'). Their was word that a half saiyan half earthling had taken up residence. Many stories had started up. It was a vampire who suffers insanity, it was a young man with wolf like fangs and red glowing eyes, it was a the most beautiful woman ever seen in all the galaxies, it was a crazed transvestite with a taste for dead flesh.

Mirai had often smiled at the strange rumors, how close they all were, it was funny. Saiyans often walked up and asked him what his story was. Mirai Trunks had not spoken a word sense he was casted into hell. They would ask questions and he would just walk off silently. He never introduced himself, never told what happened after he had helped the other saiyans escape from hell, never told how to escape hell, never said anything to anyone. He pretty much outcasted himself. He learned about his heritage by watching and learning. He spent his time drawing, painting, training, singing to himself when he was alone, floating in the blood river on his back, sleeping, drinking, and smoking pot. He figured he wasn't messing anything up in his body anymore so he might as well enjoy it.

What really bugged people about him though was not how silent he was, his 'tainted blood', or his disinterest in them, it was strangely the fact that he was a good sours of amusement but refused by staying silent. One had read what he was writing over the young boys shoulder and found the writing rather hilarious but when he was asked to share he just shook his head and walked off.

Shiru, Vegeta's mother, sat in her throne room completely board. That was life in hell, boredom, and their wasn't much they could do about it. She was sitting just thinking when she came up with a plan, how to get the Gaijin to talk and even share his comedy. The young boy loved to drink and it was obvious. Why had no one tried to talk to him drunk!? Sadly she was so bored she put her plans into action!!

Yay! This series is back! Okay next time:

The DBZ gang meet up again for another tournament!

Shiru's plan in action! Multiple comedians and requests for the next chapter are gladly accepted!!

See you next time cowgirls and cowboys….sorry wrong manga….


	2. Trigger Me Daddy

Yay

Yay! I'm updating my stories as an Easter present to all of you! Probably not Cowboy Bebop but they will get updates when I feel like they need updates. I'm not in the bounty hunter mood today. But first to continue conversation with reviewers.

Shahi: They water down hell because FUNdimation is full of BITCHES!! I'm probably gonna get a budget cut for that again like last time but it's the cold hard truth and they need to hear it.

SiriusRulez: I shall comply with your wishes and give you in skinny on Trunks. Heehee I like saying that, give you the skinny, and saying something is spiffy, and when someone is crying ask why their water works are goin'. I just rock like that.

Sorry I don't really have any crazy stories to tell you guys today. It's been a long one though, sucky people hating me cause I'm so loveable, giving me shit cause I just don't care if they like me or not. Don't you hate those people?

Chapter 2

Trunks sat in the restaurant. He held the wine glass in his hand swirling it out of boredom. His father, the flame haired pround prince of saiyans, sat across from his cutting up the stake he had ordered. Trunks didn't care much for meat. He didn't care much to eat these days come to think about it. The only thing he really did was worry about what was going on at CC when he wasn't around.

In Trunks's opinion his mother had hired incompetents', god rest her soul, and it worried Trunks that she just didn't care about who was running the show when she was gone. Trunks would have fired everyone on the spot but knew that was a bad move. He couldn't just replace thousands of employees though so he had to stick it out and get through the day. True they were brilliant scientists but they seemed to never get anything right.

Now, as you well know, Vegeta has a God Complex, but you may not know that it was nothing compared to Trunks's. He had to not only be always right but things had to be done his way or not done at all. He did things more complicated though. The scientist were use to doing things a very practical way with a deadline that was both affordable and worked to almost perfection. They had to learn to make that deadline now only with more complex directions.

Vegeta didn't really care about the company. What he cared about was the monster it had made Trunks into. Even now, when the man should be relaxing, he was putting up a game face that Vegeta recognized as one often used to get what you want in business and if their was one thing Trunks did well it was get what he wanted. It actually made Vegeta want to ask his son what he wanted. Of course the answer to that question would be nothing but if your offering.

"Knock it off," demanded the prince.

"Excuse me," asked Trunks confused.

"Your stupid act. You want something I can tell."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you kid, you always want something, now come out and ask for it."

"I was wondering if you would agree to me selling the company." Vegeta dropped his fork and knife. He rested his hands on his chin and actually thought about it. This was not at all what he was expecting.

"Why do you want to sell it?"

"Because it is worth now more then half a billion dollars. Besides, I hate that place, it is full of idiots."

"Huh, well then my answer is no."

"What? Why?"

"Because you act like that job you have is such a burden. You don't even need to be at work! You agreed to take it and give it to your choice of heir and that is exactly what you are going to do. Carry out your burden and not sign your precious 'soul' away."

"My 'soul'?"

"Yea, your 'soul', you let that place consume you." Trunks stared at his father in disbelief. The man said it so nonchalantly as if he expected it to happen. Trunks opened his mouth to argue his side but Vegeta put his hands up to stop him before he started. "I'm not getting into it with you in public. You have my answer and my reasoning for it. That place has turned you into a monster anyhow, might as well live the life you chose, who are you kidding anyway you couldn't live without that company."

"I-"

"I just said I wasn't disgusing this with you in public."

"I realize that but-"

"But nothing. You have my answer and it is out of the question."

"But I-"

"What are you 20 going on 7? Stop acting so immature will you?" Trunks just gave a huff of frustration. When Vegeta finished his meal the two paid and left. "Come," said Vegeta, motioning for his son to follow. Trunks looked up at the night sky then grudgingly followed his father. He walked Trunks down the street and into the center of the local park where their was no one for miles. It was getting late and everyone was most likely in bed fast asleep by now. Vegeta stopped at the lake in the center of the large park and watched the sleeping ducks. He breathed in the fresh earth air. "You have let that place devoir you."

"Then why not let me sell it?"

"Do you know what happens to people who let something like that eat them up inside and then up and sell it. One of three things. First possible thing is they could slip into boredom and depression. They tend to do something stupid like start gambling away everything they have. A second possibility would be they end up like that bum on the park bench over their. They start drinking away their lives until there is nothing left. The last possibility is they start looking for a way to earn a quick buck. When your grandfather built that company he did it with hard work and talent. You give that company up you will start wishing you had that pretty income monthly and start looking for ways to get it back and soon it would finish you off. What I'm saying is you are the type of person who slips into madness because you gave up the only thing you really give a shit about."

"You honestly think I would do any of those stupid things?"

"Yes," said Vegeta simply, "your week willed, that's pretty obvious, and you have no drive for anything. You just lay back and let someone else do the work and when it isn't do right you just start bitching about it like a spoiled little child. And don't argue with me and say that I'm wrong or that I'm delusional. I have watched you slip sense your mother passed away and you inheireted that bloody hell whole. You sign your soul away, wheel and deal your way through and hid daggers behind smiles. Your like a vampire sucking the life out of itself. You are what Mirai Trunks use to call a Ventrue. A vampire born and bred in a boardroom. They are one of the least liked types and for good reason. You give up that company you are giving up your life."

"That isn't true," whispered Trunks with a voice that quivered in fury.

"Believe what you want. You have dug yourself in a whole and forgot the ladder. Enjoy your grave."

"I'm selling that company and you can't stop me," he hissed viciously. Now it wasn't about lifting the burden of a waist of time, it was proving Vegeta wrong.

"Really? I'll make a deal with you. There is a tournament coming up in a few months. I'm going to enter and so are you. I get farther in the tournament you get to suffer in that snake pit you call a job until you are retired and pass it on. You get farther then you are free to do what you wish with it."

"Fine," said the cocky business man, "I'll enter."

"Oh good," said Vegeta with a smirk, "of course beating you won't be a problem I think." He walked off chuckling to himself. It wasn't until he had totally disappeared that Trunks suddenly realized what he had just done. He had not trained sense he was 17 and he just accepted the challenge from a man whose life revolved around training. He shook of the nervous feeling. Vegeta was getting older, no way could he be that strong…right?

"Queen Shiru," said Turles, "why are we doing this again?"

"Because I'm board and want to know what this stand up comedy is. We just need to get him really drunk and then shove a microphone in his face and we are good to go."

"But, you don't know what a microphone even is."  
"Do you?"

"No!"

"Okay then, Mr. High and Mighty, keep your opinions to yourself."

"Sorry your highness."

"It's okay, now let's put the plan in motion." The two entered the bar they were standing outside of and saw the boy sitting by himself as he so often did. They walked up to the half breed and sat on either side of him. The boy looked at the queen on his right and then the man to his left. He arched a brow at them but looked back down at his drink trying to ignore the two intruders.

"Gaijin," said Turles, "Queen of Saiyans, Shiru, wishes for you to drink with her. You will accept and only speak when spoken to and you will address her as such! Do you understand?" The boy felt his tail tighten around his waist with annoyance. He just looked at the man. Turles felt the intensity of the blank stare and cleared his throat. "I think we have an understanding." The queen ordered three shot of Bourbon. The bartender did so and put it on the house.

The three downed their shots and the queen ordered up another round.

…………………………………1 hour later……………….

"You know," said Turles, "I think I might have drunken a shot to many."

"You know," said the queen, "I think I might have to."  
"You know," said the silent stranger, "I think you both had a bit to much to drink." The two looked at him in disbelief.

"My Kami," said Turles, "you can talk after all."

"Of talk I can course….of coursh I cansss talks," said Trunks. The queen giggled insanely.

"You are shoooow drink…drunk…show drinking drunk."

"I think you drunk one to many drink," said Turles.

"You just said that," said the stranger. The laughed like crazies. The bartender wanted to cut them off but you don't cut off the queen of your race.

"Tell us, what is that stuff you write a lot?"

"I don't know," said the queen, "lets ask him."

"Gaijin, what is the stuff I write all the time?"

"Shit?" They cracked up all at once so loud the whole bar looked at them.

"No, no, what do YOU write all the time," said Turles. The bar tender walked away and he snatched a bottle from behind the bar and filled up their shots again. He put it back and the three took down the burning liquid.

"Comedy," said the stranger, "I'm board out of my liver so kill my mind and amuse myself."

"Oh of course, we are all trying to amuse ourselves, but what do you write?"

"Well lets start with the fucking planet Earth. The only thing you hear about there is children; save the children, help the children, what about the children….they are getting way to much attention!"

"Amen," shouted someone from the back of the bar.

"Thankyou," shouted the stranger pointing in the direction of the voice, "the rest of you are thinking 'Jesus he isn't going to attack children is he?! YES HE IS!! YES! HE! IS!! I know all you shingle dadsh and shoccer momsh out their aren't going to like dish but your kids are overvalued, overrated, you have a child fetish, and it's NOT healthy! And don't start with your bullshit 'well I love my children'! Fuck you! Everyone loves their children, it doesn't make you special!" The bar started laughing a bit. The Gaijin staggered up on the bar and swade a bit as he spoke.

"Safty! That's all you ever hear about anywhere anymore is safety! You grown ups have taken all the fun out of being a kid. Christ we can't even have hassardous toys anymore! And there safety to EVERYTHING!! Child proof medicine bottles, and fire proof pajamas, child restraints and car seats, and helmets bicycles, skateboard, the baseball helmets, we have to wear helmets now for everything but jerkin off. Grownups have taken all the fun out of being a kid . . . . It's pathetic. It's pathetic. What's happening is these baby boomers, these soft, fruity baby boomers are raising an entire generation of soft, fruity kids who aren't even allowed to have hazardous toys for chrissakes. Hazardous toys, shit, what ever happened to natural selection, survival of the fittest, the kid who swallows too many marbles doesn't grow up to have kids of his own. Simple as that. . . . . Here's another bunch of ignorant shit, school uniforms, bad theory. The idea that if kids wear uniforms to school it helps keep order. Don't these schools do enough damage making us think alike, now there gonna get us to look alike too. And it's not a new idea, I first saw it in old news reels from the 1930s but it was hard to understand because the narration was in German!!"

The crowed howled with laughter. All attention was on the drunken half breed with his tail waving furiously out of drunken irritation.

"One more item about childen, and that is this superstious nonsense that blames tobacco companies for kids who smoke, listen, kids don't smoke because a camel in sunglasses tells them to. They smoke for the same reason adults do, because it relieves anxiety and depression. And you'd be anxious and depressed to if you had to put up with these pathetic insecure striving anal yuppie parents who enroll you in college before you're old enough to know which side of the playpen smells the worst. And then they fill you full of Ritalin and drag you all over town in search of meaningless structure. Little league, cub scouts, swimming, soccer, karate, piano, bagpipes, water colors, witchcraft, glass blowing, and dildo practice. They even have play dates for chrissakes. Playing is now done by appointment. ... Hey, no wonder kids smoke, it helps. . . . You know it's true. Parents are burning these kids out on structure. I think every day all children should have three hours of daydreaming, just daydreaming. You could use a little of it yourself by the way. Just sit at the window and stare at the clouds, it's good for you. If you want to know how you can help your children. LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!!" The drunken crowed cheered on their new form of entertainment. "THE GAIJIN BASTARD IS OUT!!" Trunks, the stranger, passed out and fell over the bar.

"You think he had a little to much," asked Turles trying not to crack up.

"No," said Shiru, "I think he had just the right amount. Now, much like the Gaijin Bastard, I'm out to." She passed out on top of the bar and fell into a deep sleep.

Yamma put his face in his hands. He didn't put them down their to party he put them down their to suffer! Well okay they weren't suffering because of the stupid rights activists but still that doesn't mean they could get drunk and comical when they wanted!

Next time:

Shiru hears about the tournament on earth

Trunks has to fall back on training but finds it harder then he thought to stop his working addiction

Vegeta tells Goku and MV of the up coming tournament

Buu wants to enter 2

The stand up skit was done by George Carlin


	3. Cheeky Bastard

It's been some time but here is an update

It's been some time but here is an update. Did you know I got my tong pierced almost a year ago now? Well if you didn't before you do now! I'm not going to sing for my supper in this one, you should have been their in the last story that got an update. I'm going to update on Cowboy Bebop someday I'm sure but not right now. I'm also going to update on the Furious one I don't remember what it was called now. And I will also update on the last one that I updated on.

Remember the story Ironic? I actually read it today and I'm happy no one has commented on it, I hated it, I was half tempted to comment on it myself and insult myself. Well, I don't insult other people unless they give me a reason. I once actually read a story that said that left handed people died earlier then right handed and it freaked me out. But whoever the author was they informed me it was only a myth. (thin eyes) she got off lucky….

Shahi: GT Trunks was an abomination just like teen Gohan. I don't know if you like him or not but I don't. I think it is really sad that you have to have a license to build a dog house, a background check for a job, but they will let any idiot be a parent! It pisses me off.

I-Love-Trunks1: Goodmorning sunshine!

So I guess I should update now.

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait

Wait

!!1

!!1

!!11

Vegeta: I wouldn't be at all surprised if you just skipped her bullshit and got on to the story but if you managed to get this far then I have only this to say, what the fuck is wrong with you!?

Me:-

Vegeta: No shut up and update! You are wasting time!

Chapter 3

Shiru was sitting in hell minding her own business when BOOM!! The palace doors busted open and what stood before was a saiyan with an unpleasant aura and a pissed off look on his face. "How dare you just come busting into my home like that! If you wish to see me about something you will make an appointment like everyone else! Do you even know who I am!? Where do you get such nerve to do something so disrespectful!"

"I could ask you the same," retorted the angry teenager, "who the hell gave you the right to make me publicly humiliate myself like that! I don't know who you are lady or who you think you are but nobody, NOBODY, makes me into a side show attraction for their own amusement!"

"How dare you! I could have you tortured for that young man!"

"Yea, you would have someone else do it for you, cause Kami forbid you have to go out and do something yourself! No you have to have someone else do it for you! You sit up on your throne and where your brass crown but your just living an afterlife lie!"

The queen didn't know what to say. She was so astonished by what she had just said that she just sat at her throne with her mouth hanging open as if she were a dying fish. Her face burned red with angry and she clenched her fists causing the royal chair arms to crack and splinter under her alien strength. The Gaijin turned around in and walked out with a satisfied smirk. "Don't you walk away from me Gaijin," shouted the queen.

"Goodbye woman," he said waving.

"Don't you address me as such you low life half breed!" Trunks spun around and had an amused look on his face. This woman reminded him of his father.

"Excuse me and a thousand apologies _your highness_," he said bowing to her in mockery. She began to shake in anger and stood up in a fury. True, she could call on her guards, have then torture the cheeky youth, teach him a lesson, but that would be proving the young offender right. She would deal with this herself. She would make him remember his place with….with…with…A STERN TALKING TO!!

"You stop right their," she said storming at his heels, "you will stop now and turn to look at me when I am talking to you." The outsider stopped and sighed. He turned around with a board look on his face. "Now, you maybe only half saiyan, the lowest of the low, and you may not even know about your own hairitage, which is why I am going to let this one slide, but know this. I am your queen and you will treat me as such. You will bow properly in my presents, you will address me properly without any sarcasm, you will do as I say when I say it, is that well understood?" Half way through the young demi-saiyan had an estranged look on his face. When she stooped he stared at her for a few more moments before seeming to snap back.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said, "I wasn't listening. I think you just mistook me for someone who actually gives a shit about this race or it's twisted pyramid scheme. Tell ya what though, I will pretend like I actually give a rats ass and say this 'whatever you say miss' and now we can both, you know, get on with life. What do ya say?" The queen had a look of utter disgust. She wanted so bad to snap her fingers and have hot pokers shoved in his unworthy body but she decided to deal with this more maturely.

"You smell funny!" She then stomped in the other direction with a feeling of triumph, every little victory counted, even one as menial as this one. Mirai, on the other hand, was unimpressed. He just sighed and walked off.

"You're as stupid as the rest of these monkeys," he said at the door. It was so low that Shiru had to actually listen to understand it. She just laughed it off.

"What a weak comeback," she giggled, "but if that's the best you can do!" Trunks only smiled and left.

……………………………..(1 hour later)………………..

Shiru paced her throne room back and forth mumbling to herself incoherently saying things like 'saiyans are very smart', 'he was to stupid monkey', 'she was a very smart woman', and so forth. She was so busy pacing that she didn't notice Baba appearing their. "Excuse me," said the little old witch, "I'm I interrupting something?"

"Do you think I'm a stupid monkey," she asked Baba.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you? Well I'm not! I'm very smart! VERY SMART! YOU HEAR THAT GAIJIN!? SMART!"

"Right," said Baba, slowly floating away, "well I just came to tell you that their will be another tournament and your once dead husband has requested that you and another attend."

"That's it," she said grabbing the witch by the dress and pulling her close to her, "I will take the Gaijin up with me and challenge him to this tournament! When I beat the living shit outa that cocky pissant he won't disrespect me anymore!"

"Well actually-"

"Be gone funny looking old woman. Come back when this tournament has come around!"

"Um, okay," she said happy to leave the crazy woman's presents.

"You their," said Shiru to a random person, "go find the Gaijin and tell him what has happened!"

"Yes miss," said the random guy.

(I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day!)

Vegeta left for Goku's house, his old rival, his greatest challenge, his worst enemy, and his best friend weather he liked it or not. Vegeta hated the very presence of the younger saiyan but thought what the hell, their ain't no party like a Goku party! He didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before the taller man opened the door and was ready to pull the smaller one in a big friendly hug! "KAKAROT YOU TOUCH ME YOU DIE!"

"Sorry," said Goku pulling back, "forgot how antisocial you where. How have you been? I haven't seen you sense, well, sense Bulma's funeral." He sad the last part quietly and sadly. Vegeta lost a wife and Goku lost a childhood friend. They were both silent for a long moment in respect for Bulma.

"Kakarot," said Vegeta more calmly, "there is another tournament coming up."

"Yea! I heard! There is suppose to be a fighter their who is a reincarnation of evil buu only he isn't evil, he is a pretty good kid I hear! I really want to fight him!"

"A worthy fighter on this planet? Is he an android?"

"Nope, naturally made!"

"Huh go figure. Well I'm entering especially if you are entering!"

"Wow, great, I might get to fight both of you! Although as strong as he is I don't think he will compare to you old friend."

"I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND! And you are right, he wont, because I am more powerful then him!"

"Just keep telling yourself that," said Goku with a smile.

"How do you know about him anyway?"

"I dunno, ask Akiro Toriyama, he would know. MV know about it?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Chances are they do," said Krillin from the front door, where he was standing the whole time, but you wouldn't have noticed because he is so short.

"Yea, word spreads like wild fire down the Camarilla grape vine," said the very familiar voice behind Vegeta. They all turned their attention to the new comer. MV stood in mid air (or rather floated) with his infamous smirk.

"STOP USING MY SMIRK," shouted Vegeta. Everyone looked at Vegeta in confusion. "The writer is on a sugar rush," mumbled Vegeta, "she is picking on me."

"Okay," said Goku a little scared, "I guess I will see you at the tournament. Anyone else entering?"

"Well, Trunks, that's about it that I know of," said Vegeta.

"Oh wow, how is he doing, bet he is stronger," said Goku happily. Vegeta gave him a dark look and walked off. Goku was a little concerned and confused. MV landed in V's previous spot and watched him go.

……………..(Trunks's crib!)……………

Trunks was in his back yard training for the first time Kami knows how long. He felt exhilarated. He felt timeless, free, their was this amazing rush on the inside. It was like a beast that was locked away with it's spirits broken so slumbered to pass the days by until it was released and felt more alive then it had in a very long time. He could do this forever! His saiyan instincts kicked in the moment he started and completely took over, he knew what he needed to do and how to get stronger. He thought he forgot his positions, his own attacks, his own strategies, his style and methods but it was as if he never stopped training. He was about an hour in before he stopped wondering what was going on at CC.

He was about half way back to the company building before he realized something, his father was very much right, he was addicted to working. It consumed even his most beloved pass time. That and if he was unable to keep in head in training he was in some pretty deep shit.

(fine)

Well not much but it is 1:35 in the morning and the sugar has burned out. I'm going to bed now.


	4. Bye bye baby Ivy

An update at last

An update at last! I still haven't updated on anything else but this story but that's okay, this is my best series, so it's all good. Long as I update something you guys are happy, that is how this works, so mindless zombie fans who wait on edge at their email for an update and losers with no life like me, here is an update!

Trunks: Well now they aren't gonna read anymore sense you just insulted your readers!

Me: I only insult them because I love them!

Trunks: riiiiight……

Me: SHUTUP!

Vegeta: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz or vmb.

I-Love-Trunks1: guess what, you won the lotto!! You get to take Trunks home for a day! Congrats!

Trunks: 0.0…why??

Chapter 4

Trunks sat in his office for about an hour before finally deciding to take the rest of the day off. It would be painful but he could do it! His father was NOT going to be proven right! Everyone knows it is against the laws of nature for parents to be right no matter what age you are (let me here an AMEN!)!

He buzzed his secretary and told her he was going back home for the rest of the time until the end of the tournament and left. He drove home and pulled into his parking garage. A little boy with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin ran up to 'Uncle Trunks' and wrapped his little arms around him. "What are you doing here," he asked the child.

"We need you to watch him," said Goten from behind Trunks, "it's an emergency. Pan broke her leg and is in the hospital."

"Well I can't watch Mirai," he said with a look of distress, "dad is making me join the tournament this year."

"What for?"

"Business," he said miserably.

"Why so down? You love business, you live it, you breath it, you eat it, you drink it, you sleep it, you drink it….now that I think about it you drink to much, give me my son back."

"Oh very funny," said Trunks not in the least bit amused, "I don't drink that much."

"No you don't get drunk that much, you drink all the time," said Goten.

"Don't you think I'm a bad influence?"

"If this kid grows up to be anything like Mirai Trunks then I think it is inevitable don't you," whispered Goten careful not to let little Mirai here it. Trunks rolled his eyes in annoyance. Goten knew that this meant he would watch the boy but was obligated to do so. "Thanks man," he said, "hey he could be a training partner, chances are it's been so long sense you trained he his about your level."

"Fffff-get outa here Goten, go make sure Pan is okay," said Trunks almost slipping up and cursing in front of his little 'nephew'.

"Language," scolded Goten.

"I know," he shot back, "don't worry about it just go."

"Alright, have fun son," he said happily. The boy waved his father goodbye as Goten made his way back to South City Hospital.

"Are we going to train," asked the enthusiastic kid. Trunks smiled looked down at him with a blank look and just nodded. The boy did a yippee thingy and ran off to the back yard. Trunks stood looking at the drive way, well he couldn't go to work now even if he wanted to, he had to stay and watch Goten's kid.

……………….(My green tambourine is an awesome song by the lemon pipers. Look them up on that playlist sight its great)…………..

King Vegeta and Piccolo where training furiously. The two old friends both planned to enter and were not planning on going easy on each other. They fought so crazily that Mr. Popo had kicked them off the look out for fear of them ripping it up. After King had blown it up once when Kami was in charge, Popo had become very paranoid of the two and their power, especially because it was his home.

King and Piccolo were having another heated match and it freaked Mr. Popo out. "Give me a break," he said, "I never came into your kingdoms and work places and ripped it up to shreds did I? No, so you two can show the same kind of courtesy and get off of the lookout when you are training! Pretty soon we aren't going to have a lookout anymore again!" The two left knowing that if they refused this could go on for hours.

After intense hours of training they finally decided to take a break. "I heard your wife agreed to come back for a day with a passenger and compete," said Piccolo.

"Yea," he said, "she said she found a guy with a lot of guts which probably means she despises the guy and wants and excuse to beat him down. Whatever it's her passenger."

"So why did you ask her to bring someone?"

"Think of how exciting it will be with two more saiyans competing!"

"I see your point but weren't you guys like mercinaries, pirates, killers, and all around evil?"

"Well, yes, but there are rules they have to follow while they are here."

"Oh yea, like what?"

"Like no killing or planet dominating."

"Sounds reasonable."

………………………..(In hell)…………….

Shiru trained non stop and when you are dead and don't much need the necessities of life to stay alive, well, you train for an awfully long time. Mirai Trunks, on the other hand, who had nothing else better to do but train, unlike the queen who still had to do ruler stuff, was relaxing his mind a bit in a poker game.

"Your call Stalin," said Trunks.

"I fold," said Stalin. Trunks turned to Sasha who folded her cards. He then turned his attention to Hitlar who put down a strait. Next his sight landed on Fred Flinstone who put down a strait to. Trunks was the only one left and put down a royal flush! Everyone angrily growled and threw cards on the table and grumbled something about him always winning. Trunks figured this was a good time to cash out and got up to leave.

"Well guys, its been fun, as always, I'm going to go train a bit. Catch ya guys later." He waved goodbye to the saiyan, caveman, and two dictators and walked off. Little did he know a card slipped out of his sleeve and landed next to his foot. He turned to walk out of the BAR OF HELL (Say with a demonic voice) when he was stopped by Fred.

"Wait a minute," he said picking up the car, "have you been snakin' us kid?"

"Me? No! I don't know where that card came from," he said a little to quick to deny.

"Really," said Sasha, picking up the Ace of spades, "they why is it that you always win?"

"Yea," said Fred, "why is it that you always walk out with _my_ fruity pebbles!?"

"Are you guys accusing me of cheating," asked Mirai outraged.

"Yes," said Hitler, "we are!"

"Shut up Hitler," shouted Fred, "kid, you better have a good reason for having a card up your sleeve!" Trunks lifted his hands defensively and accidentally let the rest of the cards fall out of his hands.

"Oh this does not bode well for you at all," said Sasha. She fazed out then back in and knocked the cheater in the gut. Trunks had a strange flash back of when Vegeta sucker punched him for trying to stop him from getting killed. It didn't hurt as much as that did nor was the situation the same. Trunks's first instinct was to just stay down, but his saiyan instinct took over and his common sense went out the window. He got up to hit the offender in the fact but she ducked and he got Stalin instead. Stalin tried to hit back but ended up hitting Sasha. She turned around to hit Stalin but hit Fred who was knocked back into Hitler. Hitler stumbled back and landed sitting on Toma. Toma got up and shoved him off and made him run into a random demon.

Next thing everyone knew, Trunks was taking his wrongfully won winnings (say that ten times fast) and was avoiding punch after kick as the whole BAR OF HELL broke into a fight. The demon doing KARIOKE TUESDAY quit his horrendous singing and jumped into the fight.

Trunks was about half way down the street with a box of Fruity Pebbles, wooden pennies from Stalin, Sasha's best earrings, and Hitler's left shoe when the fight started getting so violent that it was collapsing on the angry party goers. He smiled to himself and walked down to his little home, an abandoned apartment room in a torn down building in a neighbor hood that looked like a massive fire broke out. Then again, most of hell looked like that, go figure….

He climbed the fire escape (haha bad joke) and into the top room. It was a large room (if you have ever seen Cat Woman with Hally Berry it is that size but looks more like the Crow) that was a mess with unfinished art work, papers all over the place, random items here and their that he stole from others and found in the other abandoned places and won in games he cheated at, one of those desk things that is like a dresser with a mirror and a chair with strange odds and ends and pictures around the edges of the mirror of random memories. A picture of Bulma and Vegeta, the Z gang, Terry, some of his favorite celebrities like Sharron Moon Zombie, Rob Zombie, the Ozborns, Moonlight Shilamon (or however the hell you spell his name), and some random pictures he just liked. He was amazed to find that Hell did in fact get the Rolling Stones Magazine (I don't own or read this magazine it just sounded good).

He shoved the Fruity pebbles next to his bed for munchies later on after he got stoned out of his fucking mind! The shoes was just thrown to the side, the earrings were put in on the dresser next to a porcelain elephant and a small purple dragon, the kind that suck in sunlight then glow in the dark, I have two of them…anyway….

He looked at the wooden pennies and decided they would be fun to throw at him every now and then. He sat on the futon on the floor and sighed then thought about what it will be like to see everyone again, did they miss him, where they better off without him, do they resent him? The questions flashed in his mind furiously, driving him crazy, he suddenly dreaded taking the queen up on her challenge, he wasn't ready to go back and face them, not yet. But what choice did he really have? He about pushed it to far with the queen already. A sudden thought just played in his mind, if Shiru was queen that meant they were related somehow, right? He sat up quickly and looked up at the clock that never moved.

There is no time after life, it had stopped no matter where you were, clocks didn't move, you lived in the moment of your death for eternity never aging, dying was becoming immortal, becoming immortal made you even more vulnerable. He had realized this a few years after his death. When you die you don't really have much else to do but think, train, and keep up bad habits like maybe smoking, drinking, chewing your fingernails, maybe your toe nails (yuck!), sleeping, eating, breathing, all those useless things we do in life. Basically you get a lot of down time but you're not given anything to do with it. You just sort of fended for yourself. Trunks was pretty antisocial and found plenty of things to do in his spare time like collect pictures, pick up painting, drawing, writing, continuing his training, that sort of thing.

He got up and decided he would ask the queen. Maybe she didn't really want to talk to him but his curiosity would eat him if he didn't. He walked down the road careful not to be seen by anyone from the bar and made his way to the palace. He wondered around the walls of the palace before he found her beating the ever life out of a scared looking man who was trying desperately to get out of the ring but no one was willing to play tag team with him. Trunks walked up and watched. The queen knocked the poor soul out of the ring and turned around to see the Gaijin.

"What are you doing here," she asked, "looking to take another shot at pushing me?"

"No," he said, "actually I came on a serious note."

"That wasn't a serious note?"

"No that was just me angry."  
"Well what do you want?"

"To ask a question in private." The queen nodded to the servants and competitors and they left. When they were out of ear shot she turned to the Gaijin and told him to walk with her. He stood still and looked at the queen walk off. When she felt him not behind her she stopped and turned around to look at him curiously. "I know your like a queen and all, but I have a thing about being bossed around by people who I don't hold a certain level of respect for. No offence, I do respect you as a queen, but it is not the amount of respect I require."

"What kind of respect do you require to do as you are told?"

"Well I have to love and fear you. As I neither love nor fear you it does prove to be quite the problem. If you wish for me to follow you I should ask you say please."

"Why should I show you that respect if you do not show it to me?"

"Because if I wanted you to do something I would say please." The queen thought about this and considered it. He did ask to speak to her politely so she figured a little please wouldn't hurt. It probably didn't have to be a legitament please, just good enough to make him feel better about taking orders from a stranger.

"Okay," she said, "but this doesn't leave the two of us! I have an image to keep up! Please walk with me."

"Of course," he said walking three paces behind her. "I was wondering if you knew a Prince Vegeta?" Shiru stopped dead in her tracks. It had been a long time sense she had heard the name before.

"Yes," she hissed, "how do you know that name?"  
"We've met," he said dryly.

"Ha! A low life like you knows Prince Vegeta?"

"Better then you would think."

"How? Do not insult me by claiming to know him personally!"

"But I do know him personally. I know him better then most people."

"How," she hissed again.

"They," he said.

"They?"

"They," he repeated, "they tell me everything. They tell me riddles and I play their little games. They give me the future foretold and I repeat."

"Okay," she said a bit nervously, "and what do They tell you about me?" Mirai looked the queen up and down and closed his eyes. A thousand voices talked all at once but it was Jesse who spoke her soft voice the loudest. She spoke and so did Trunks. "Queen with the brass crown has been left stranded on an island swimming with sharks more powerful then she. An ocean of tear drops flooded the lands but now the sad rivers run dry."

The queen didn't really understand. She thought about the riddle and something sunk in, he was reading her soul! She didn't know how she knew it but she did. He had looked into her very depths and read them. The nerve! "What business of it is yours what goes on in my mind blood traitor! I want you out of my atrium NOW!! GO BEFORE I HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Trunks looked at her for a moment emotionless. He had never been hurt by her words before but for some reason, being called a blood traitor cut him pretty deep.

"First tell me how you know the prince," he whispered, "then I will leave you."  
"Why not play around in my head some more and find your answers you sick-o anarchy fuck!"

"It doesn't work like that," he said trying to control himself.

"HE IS MY SON YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP TO ME!?" Trunks didn't know what to say. He just nodded sadly and walked away in a daze. When she found out who he was their was going to be some problems.

………………(You got the cool shoe shine)………….

Mirai Vegeta finally arrived back to L.A. after a week of being in the desert waist land doing nothing but training. He walked down a familiar part of town, he wasn't sure why but he felt he had been their before. He walked for about an hour before he realized he wasn't in L.A. He hand landed a bit to early. He was actually in West City. He figured it had been a long time sense he had bothered to walk down this street. He came across the one reason for his avoidance to this street. He looked up at the gothic style building. It looked like a Satanic Church from the outside. It was like a Cathedral with blood red windows and a large gate that had Poison Blade welded across from him. He felt a pang in his heart and almost felt a tear try and fight it's way out. He walked up to the gate and put his hand on the handle. This would be the first time sense the suicide that he had actually gone into that building.

He couldn't keep this up, it was cowardly of him, how could he have stooped so low as to avoid this place!? He confidentally opened the gate and walked up to the large cherry wood double doors and opened them. He stepped in and a flood of memories surrounded him. It hit him like a Mac-truck and almost made him fall to his knees. He walked over to the old elevator. It was like a cage with a lever that had up and down on it. He walked over and opened the gate to it slowly and the second one and stepped in. He closed both gates and grabbed the lever.

He pulled it up with a bit of effort, it had been a long time sense anyone had been here. The gothic night club was covered in dust, cobwebs, neglected glasses and drinks that had probably aged to perfection now, old booths, tables, the bar, the DJ stand, the dance floor, it all looked so dead. MV had the place closed down in respect for his son. Not a soul had been in that house for a long time now.

When he reached the second floor with the cat walk he came out and walked over to the door that lead to a mini apartment. He walked in and took in his surroundings. The small kitchen, the little dining area next to it, the small two step stare case into the living room, the door to the bathroom, one to the closet, and one to the bedroom. He stood on the middle step and remembered the time he and his son had gotten pretty high off of marijuana and Trunks had tripped on that step and landed on his face. He also remembered sitting on that floor next to that coffee table learning how to smoke a pipe from his son.

An unexpected thing happened. Vegeta actually let a tear escape, it took some years but Vegeta realized something that made standing in that room even harder then it already was, he didn't just loose his only son, he probably lost his only friend. Vegeta slowly walked farther into the room and sat on old couch amazingly still in good shape and put his face in his hands as tears shed for his only voluntary friend. Trunks wasn't scared into being his friend, he was the only one who didn't feel pity for him, Trunks never forced himself on Vegeta, and Vegeta had subconsciously never pushed him away after his Bulma's death. Bulma….it had been a long times sense he thought of his wife who died when his son was still very young, she was his best friend before his son. He missed his lover and his son, they were his life, they were everything to him. Some how the proud prince of saiyans had grown attached and had a family, but they were gone now, his lover who was his best friend, and his son who was not just his best friend but his closest friend. Feelings of regret for taking that both of the for granted flooded him. Vegeta laid back on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

…………………….(bye bye baby don't be long, I worry about you while your gone)……..

That was a chapter of emotions and tears. I kinda had tears in my eyes when I was finishing it. Well here is your update and I'm going to bed so I can go to work in the morning.


	5. 90 percent honesty

Sorry the updates are taking forever

Yay an update. After a long wait I have brought you an update. This is going to be an exciting update!

Saint-Vegeta: I really like your story I btw. I'm glad you like mine.

Shahi: Yea and his feel good cry was well overdue I would say.

I-Love-Trunks1: 0.o the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem….haha naw I'm just kidding. Actually I would take him home to, he is hot, specially if he had the personality he does in these stories. Kind of more like chibi trunks but a bit more mature.

Trunks: T.T why do you fan girls do this to me

Me: because we love you Trunks!

Goku: Daughteralucard does not own dbz or vmt

Vegeta: Kakarrot that is my job you bastard!!

Me: Okay you can either watch the epic fight scene about to happen now or read my story. Which would you rather??

I knew you would see it my way….

Chapter 5

Mirai Vegeta woke up in the living room in the apartment in the Poison Blade, he had forgotten what happened the night before for a split second. He got up and looked at his face in the mirror, he was a mess, damned emotions. He washed the tear streaks off and headed out of the club locking the door behind him. It was a day before the tournament and rumor was his mother and one other saiyan were to be brought back to compete tomorrow. He walked down the streets of West City to the famous CC building. He walked in through the back door, force of habit, and saw the annoying Mrs. Briefs bebopping in the kitchen. MV walked past her to the dining room and sat at the table with Vegeta.

"You ready for the tournament tomorrow," he asked. Vegeta smirked.

"Yea, how about you?"

"Yea, I'd say I'm ready." MV now had the same smirk on his face. Mrs. Briefs put the boat loads of food on the table for the two men to pig out on. Dr. Briefs sat at the table with his wife and watched with amusement as the two men ate at abnormal speeds abnormal amounts of food (wow I don't even no if that made sense).

"Ooo I'm so excited," said Mrs. Briefs, "Vegeta and Vegeta you guys are going to enter and so is Trunks, this aught to be exciting, it has been a while sense you three fought together, to bad Mirai and Bulma aren't alive to see this, they would have enjoyed it." She pulled at a tissue at the last comment and dried her wet eyes. She missed her daughter very much. Even though Mirai Trunks was a crazy psycho cereal killer vampire she missed him to. When they died Mrs. Briefs had hit a state of complete depression. She had locked herself away in her bedroom with a box of tissues and many photo books. It was almost impossible to get her to eat, she didn't sing any happy tunes she normally did, for the longest time Vegeta had actually missed the annoying happy go lucky Bunny Briefs. Dr. Briefs dealt the loss of two family members just as miserably. He locked himself away with his work, only coming out to eat or visit his bedridden wife, he grew a little thinner and paler and weaker. Vegeta left the two alone as he was busy morning the loss of them his own way. He left to train in the deserts until he was almost dead and when he came back he plopped in front of the TV watching a lot of soaps and adult cartoons like American Dad and Family Guy. He would train for several days then heal for several more in front of the TV with coco puffs and chocolate milk. When Bulma was alive she would get over Mirai's death by visiting some good friends of hers. Captain Morgan, Jack Daniels, and John Adams. Trunks would walk around gloomily and draw zombies and ghosts everywhere. When everyone had gotten over one death Bulma had died and everyone slipped back into their own little madness but it was a bit worse.

Mrs. Briefs could no longer talk about either of them without crying herself to sleep that night, Dr. Briefs worked himself twice as hard on Vegeta's GR, Vegeta was becoming more and more familiar with TV schedules and the bottom of the Coco puffs box along with fruit loops, boo berries (boo berries, Franken berries, and count chocula is what is almost always in my breakfast cabinet), and Captain Crunch. Trunks had gone threw his teen years without his mother alone. He would sit with his dad in front of the TV with cereal, train with him, then lock himself away from the rest of the world. When he was given a job at CC that was what he drowned himself in, work, work, and more work. Anything to keep him from thinking about them.

This tournament was a good thing for them. It got them all pumped and ready to go. Mrs. Briefs was ready to feed hungry warriors ready for a violent fight, Dr. Briefs was trying to get the saiyans ready for a good fight by updating on the GR more often and fixing it, the warriors were preparing to face each other and see how much better they had gotten. This tournament was a blessing in disguise. MV had woken up this morning feeling a large weight come off his shoulders and he found himself not thinking about Bulma or Trunks while he and Vegeta were training. Maybe that cry was just what the doctor ordered. Vegeta was excited that he was going to see his mother for the first time sense he was a child. King Vegeta, who had arrived after breakfast, was extremely excited. Nappa, Bardock, Goku, Radditz, Gohan, Salem, Goten, Pan, Videl, Mirai, Chichi and Trunks all arrived around lunch time when the next addition to their family was suppose to show up with the mystery guest. Everyone was collected in the livingroom waiting for Baba to arrive.

"Wow," said Bardock, "it has been so long sense we had seen the queen."

"I wonder how she is doing," said Nappa.

"Knowing her she is driving our people crazy," chuckled King. Videl, Chichi, Trunks, Pan, Mirai, and Salem were a bit nervous. They had never met the queen before or even really heard anything about her. MV saw how nervous they were and smirked, he was a bit nervous himself, he had not seen his mother in a really really long time. Vegeta, on the other hand, kept up his careless posture and hid the fact that he was excited.

Baba arrived in the living room with two more guests. The queen with her long black hair, lilac dress, and thin gold chain belt was the first to be noticed. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she had an angry aura about her.

What shocked them was the chosen guest. The gothic vampire with the many peircings, black long hair, black shirt with Dethklok on it, black tripp pants with chains and spikes, and black flip flops stood next to her. They didn't know which to be happier to see. Queen Shiru walked up to her son….and her other son??

"Um," she said a little confused, "when did I give birth to twins?" MV just chuckled a bit.

"I'm from the future, well past now, I guess."

"What," she asked.

"About 10 years give or take I came here to warn them about these two androids," said Mirai Trunks, "I ended up being trapped here because of that motherfucker," he said pointing at MV, "then karma bit him in the ass in the next saga and I ended up going crazy….er…and died and now we are all here. You have to go back to the beginning to understand."

"Is that how you know my son," she asked with her piercing eyes looking through him.

"Yup yup, I knew him before that shit took place, but that one over their, yup," he pointed at Vegeta. Shiru looked at her sons and then back at the Gaijin. She then turned to MV.

"Do you seriously let him talk to you like that? Where is your saiyan pride (ever wonder where he got his ego?)? You are going to let some Gaijin insult you and get away with it?"

"He wasn't insulting me," said MV, "wait, Mirai, have you even told her who you are yet?"

"Mirai," asked the queen in shock.

"No," said the Gaijin with a smile, "no I just let them call me Gaijin and outsider and all that. I really just keep to myself."

"Wait, how long have you two know each other," she asked getting angry.

"I would say I've known him sense he was born. Didn't really have anything to do with him until he was about six though," said MV.

"What about the rest of you," she asked the other saiyans.

"I say about the time we escaped from hell was when he learned who he was," said King. Shiru looked at her husband who was standing quietly behind her up until that moment. She gasped and jumped him making out with him furiously and knocking him to the ground with her fist. He fell back with a shocked look and felt like he could shrink under her scary angry gaze.

"You bastard," she yelled, "you left me all alone in hell with the rest of our race. Are you aware that I have been surrounded by losers with no intelligent conversation!? How could you just abandon me like that!?"

"What I asked if you could come back to the world of the living," he said trying to sooth the angry woman.

"Yea your right, AND IM STILL SURROUNDED BY LOSERS!! YOU COULDN"T FIND A BETTER PLACE TO SETTLE DOWN!!"  
"Ahem," said Trunks, getting the queens attention.

"What," she asked irritably.

"Do you mind me asking just who you are?"

"I am Queen Shiru of the Saiyan race. You are the present form of the Gaijin yes?"

"Ma'am my name is not Mirai or Gaijin. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

"You are my son's son?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Are you a fighter."

"I was," he said, "took a temporary vacation that lasted longer then I wanted it to."

"Is that so?"

"No, actually I became a workaholic, but it sounded good."

"How did you become a workaholic."

"When my mother passed away she left me her business and it took over my life."

"You are my son's blood? He is your biological father?"

"Yes ma'am he is."

"And you are only a half breed?"

"Does it really matter," asked Vegeta irritably.

"Yes I am a half breed," said Trunks ignoring his father. Vegeta wanted to shoot himself. His mother was not going to like this one bit. He was never going to here the end of it she was gonna bitch his ears off.

"Hmm," she said with piercing eyes, "I like you. Show me around earth."

"Sure," he said.

"Gaijin, are you coming with us?"

"You want me to come with you," asked Mirai surprised.

"It really pisses me off that I have to share the same blood as you but you are family. Besides, I'm sure we can get along well if we gave each other another chance. Let's go."

"Wait, Shiru," said King, "do you really think that is such a good idea?"  
"Why didn't you tell me the boy was our grandchild," she snapped, "I would not have been so mean to him if you did!"

"Hey yea," said Mirai, "why didn't you say anything to her!?"

"For your own safety kid," said King, "I feared she would hate you."

"I do hate them," she said, "but at least the Gaijin has backbone and Trunks is honest. Let's go half breeds I want to see your planet I heard it is beautiful." She looped her arms into their arms and pulled them away. "Anyone else coming," she asked. Salem, Gohan, Goten, and Mirai just shrugged and followed. Secretly the queen was annoyed that she had a bunch of half breeds tag along but wasn't about to express it. That would mean showing that she actually had emotions and Kami forbid that!

……………………………………………

The others that were left were not sure what to think. MV looked at his watch. He had a meeting with Azia in a short while. He would want to know that Mirai Trunks was back anyway. He picked up his frock coat and walked out. The other saiyans left figured they would just train until the others got back for dinner and the humans left to go get ready for the tournament in the back yard. They had a lot of training to do before the next day.

…………………………………………

Next time:

Azia hunts down none other then Terry to tell him Mirai Trunks is back

Mirai, Mirai Trunks (he will just be called Gaijin for now on), Salem, and Goten drive Gohan and Shiru crazy on her worldly tour.

Let the good times roll!


	6. Chinatown Blues part II

Yes, it has been a long time but I'm back

Yes, it has been a long time but I'm back. I have to actually work now. My dealer got caught and is facing five years so I have to get a job to be able to afford my shit. Oh well, I could complain but it wouldn't do any good, mark this day ladies and gentalment, I'm not going to bitch about it! Actually I had a great 4/20 and kept pretty blazed the whole day. Can't argue that!

Vegeta: Fucking stoner!

Me: Yea, I know

Bulla: the first step to recovery is to admit you have a problem

Me and MV: Fuck you!

Vegeta: WATCH IT! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU ARE TALKING TO!

Me and MV: -.-

Chapter 6

Azia stood in absolute awe, his child of darkness, his martyr, his fledgling was back. He felt his heart skip a beat, figuratively….and a smile crept on his face. "I just ask one thing," said MV, "don't.tell.Terry."

Azia's smile dropped to a frown. "Why not," he asked a little confused.

"We really don't want a repeat of what happened last time. The last thing we need is for one of them to get killed because of the other again. I would rather that he did not know about Mirai's return."

"But why not? Terry _is_ Mirai's childe."

"Mirai turned Terry out of spite and humor not for companionship. That is what ruined them, they had no real love for each other, only lust and revenge."

"You are saying they only think they are in love?"  
"Yea that is exactly what I am saying."

"I am sorry primogen but I cannot lie to Terry like that. It isn't right to lie to my childe's childe. You of all people should understand this. Why would you lie to your son's lover?"  
"Because they never really were lovers despite what they think. They fucked each other for a while and killed each other. That's it! I really don't want a repeat, as I had said before, and a good way to avoid that is to not let them see each other."

"And if I do tell? What then?"

MV stopped to think about this. There isn't much a primogen can do to another. He put his hands in his face and slid his fingers up to his temps to rub them in frustration. Azia sat in the chair directly across from Mirai Vegeta.

"I am not going to lie to Terry, I am going to tell him that Mirai is back, I would advise you to just let things take their course afterwards. No need stressing yourself over those two. I know just as well as you that what they have never was and never will be real. They don't know this yet but they are both still young and stupid. You and I know better. I would also think that you would know better then trying to protect your son from something you know he is going to have to face one day. If anything your son really should try Jennet Voerman. The two go together and have a lot in common don't you think?"

"Cheating on each other wont be an issue with them. If anything they will probably make a night just to exchange other peoples numbers that the other has slept with." Azia chuckled a bit and MV just smirked. "I will ask you again, regardless of what you do, don't tell Terry Mirai is back."

"I'm not promising anything," said the older vampire. He got up and left his Ventrue friend and pulled his cell phone out calling a familiar number.

"Yea," said the voice of Terry.

"Terry, meet me at that Le Petite Café in West City," the malkavian primogen said in a serious tone.

"I'll be their soon," he said hanging up the phone. Azia closed his phone to and walked toward the direction of the Café.

………………………(Flogging Molly rox my sox off!)…………….

It was disastrous! The queen and her group of half bloods arrived in, you guessed it!, Chinatown…(dun dun duuuun!) Gohan had turned his back for one moment and when he turned back around the whole group was gone! Why, why was it that every time they were in Chinatown something bad happened?

He sighed in frustration and began looking for his missing companions.

……………………………………………………………

Shiru saw Gohan talking to a man at one of the stands and turned around to leave. She walked around the town for a while and thought she was alone. When she turned around, however, the Gaijin was following her.

"What are you doing," she snapped.

"Well I was going to stick around but Gohan is boring and excitement seems to run into you often so I decided to follow you. Besides, Gohan is bad luck, any time we are in Chinatown and he is near something bad always happens and I don't want to go down alone." Shiru lifted a thin black brown and the Gaijin just nodded as if answering a question of wisdom. She shook her head and turned around.

"Okay fine," she said, "but don't get in the way! Where are all the shops here anyway?"

"Dunno, only time I spent here was being kidnapped and nearly killed several different ways. Lets look around." The two wondered around for a while.

……………………………………………………………………..

Goten, Salem, and Mirai walked around in wonderment, well except for Goten who stepped around in paranoia….can you blame him? Mirai grew bored with just looking around so ran in some random direction.

"Mirai Son where do you think you are going," yelled Salem. She ran after him leaving Goten to his own device. Goten sighed unpleasantly. _Great _he thought _alone in Chinatown with my unlucky brother near by. How can this get any worse?!_

……………………………………………………………………….

Shiru had come across a building called Vesuvius. She saw a group of men walk in with wallets in hand and big smiles. She just shook her head. "Hear I thought strip clubs were a male saiyan thing."

"It's an any male thing," said Mirai Trunks. Shiru looked at him and then the strip club.

"Ever been in one?"

"I'm 16," he said in an offended voice.

"That's a yes," she said with a sly smile.

"I have better things to do then watch women dance and take their cloths off."

"Oh I never accused you of being in a strip club with women now did I?" Trunks threw her a nasty look. She cackled in a creepy kind of way. "Oh I knew it you have been!"

"You don't know shit lady," he said, not wanting his 'enemy' to get the better of him.

"What are you afraid of strip clubs?"

"No," he said, "I just have better taste then that." His voice was sort of snobbish when he said it.

"Yea right, you are afraid, afraid your gonna get a boner watching or something?"

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"You heard me boy," she said with absolute delight in her voice.

"Fuck you old lady! I'm gonna go in and prove to you I am not afraid of women stripping into nothing! If you have the guts to go in that is." He said that last part with an evil smile. She simply put her nose in the arm and gave a hmph.

"I can if you can. Let's go in!"

"Yea," said Mirai Trunks.

"Right now!"

"Let's go!"

"I'm just waiting for you!"

"Well I'm just waiting for you!"

"For Kami's sake," said a man who was listing in the whole time, "just go in!"

"Yea, kid, quit stalling!"

"Then you quit stalling grandma!"

"I'll teach you, call me grandma," she said grabbing his arm and dragging him behind. He yanked his arm out and grabbed her and began to drag her behind.

"I'll teach _you_, call me kid!" The two fought the whole way across the street and into the club and stopped when the saw the front desk.

………………………………..(One step closer to the edge and I'm about to break!)

_Oh great_ thought Gohan _how did I manage to loose them!? I'm not even their keeper! Why should I care anyway? They are all saiyan's, they can take care of themselves, lord knows they aren't just strong, they are intelligent like me! I don't need to worry._

Of course, Gohan wasn't fooling anyone, he knew better then that. As smart as Mirai Trunks was, god knows he can't take care of himself. Queen Shiru had never even been on this planet before. Goten was in his twenties and still acted like a little kid, Salem was just as mature as her father and husband, Mirai, well let's just say, he was a mini Trunks. They all probably managed to land in trouble and it had only been 10 minutes.

He gave a sigh of defeat and decided to check the grave yard just in case. He climbed the gate and when he reached the top he fell down the rest of the way. When he landed on his ass he realized something, he could have had a V8, so smacked himself on the forehead. As he got up he also realized he could fly, oh well, no use worrying about it now. He walked down a path and past many different looking tombs. They were all pretty expensive looking and some even had long passages on them. He recognized some of the names as names of dead celebrities.

Mae West

Marilyn Monroe

Golden Gary

Faye Wray

Vincent Price

All the old movie actors where laying peacefully in their graves. No longer did they have to be bothered with the everyday world and it's problems. They could sleep without any worries except for grave robbers and necrophiliacs but that didn't normally disturb their sleep. Well, except for Wayne Morris, who seemed to be digging himself out of his own grave. Gohan walked by but stopped when it accured to him that Wayne Morris shouldn't be getting up to walk around. He spun back around and saw the rotting corps with maggots and bugs and worms crawling in and out of his body, eyes, and mouth. Half of his skull was eaten and his black suite was falling off of his dead self.

The sound of a wizzing and a rush passed Gohan's earn and Morris was back on the ground with his head blown to peaces. Gohan whipped around to see a man with a shot gun and whipped back around to look at the body. He then held his head in dizziness from all the whipping around.

"Who are you," asked the man with a creepy silent voice.

"I'm Gohan Son, who are you?"

"Striker," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," said Gohan offensively.

"Come on, let's go talk in my place where zombies aren't wondering around looking for a meal."

"Agreed," said Gohan a little shaken.

……………………(Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee)…………

Terry sat in the Café nervously. He had not heard from his primogen in a long time. It is considered an honor when your own primogen seeks your audience. He didn't know why he was so nervous though. They were practically family. Azia was his Sire's Sire. He was like his grandsire.

He saw Azia come in and waved him over. Azia smiled kindly to him. It was good to see Terry again. He sat down across from him and took his top hat off. "Terry, how are you childe?"

"Good sir, and yourself?"

"Well, I'm alive, so to speak."

"Yea, I know what that's like," chuckled Terry. Azia smiled in response. He wasn't really one to laugh. "What can I do for you sir?"

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to brace yourself."

"Okay," he said a little more nervously. Azia told the story that MV had told him. Terry had a blank look on his face. "Did you hear me son," he asked.

"Yes," said Terry tonelessly, "I just don't know what to say. Our last encounter was not a pleasant one."

"How so?"

"I told him I wanted nothing to do with him and that he was selfish. He responded by telling me how he went to hell and back to find me and when I told him I was sorry and asked to him forgive me and take me back, what can I say I was touched, he basically told me I was making him insane and it was a waist of time trying to get me back."

"Well, that isn't a pleasant way to leave things."

"His letter wasn't to pleasant either."

"I imagine not. Maybe it is fate that he has come back then. Maybe you two can still fix things and put them they way they are suppose to be."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me!" Terry stood up to leave. He was about three tables away before he heard Azia speak up.

"He is going to compete in the next world tournament if you are interested in seeing him." Terry said nothing. He stood with his back to his grandsire for a moment before walking away.

…………………(BLUE PANGUAINES!!)…………..

Mirai Trunks and Queen Shiru wondered around the strip club a little bit. It was a nice club. It had a stage in the middle with four girls dancing, velvet couches, lap dancers here and their, a bar with expensive drinks, and guests from all places. As they looked around neither were to impressed, it wasn't really their scene, they were actually really board, that is until a velvety, dark, seductive voice spoke up.

"Well well," the woman said, "it's been a while sense I've seen new faces in hear, I was beginning to take it personally. Then who should walk in but a real celebrity of the camarilla and a woman with a killer body. I imagine you two hellmates aren't getting much of a rise here."

The two turned around to see a red headed vampire with a body to die for. Pale skin complemented her full chest and rounded butt. She had an hourglass shape and wore a see threw black lace corset with a hot pink thong. She had on thigh high black fish net stockings with hot pink around the top of it laced in a flowery design. Her emerald eyes were intense and the red in her hair was a rare perfect dark red. Eight inch ankles and small feet in black knee high suede boots with hot pink ribbons for laces that went up the outer sides.

"A toreador, I have not been this inticed in a toreador in a long time," said the Gaijin with hunger in his voice. She had a rare natural beauty and wore no make up, she didn't need it.

"A malkavian, I can tell, your eyes are the very color of insanity. One is a mischievous emerald green and the other a cloudy dark blue. Poor thing, not quite sure what is real and what isn't?"

"Not quite sure what is the real world and your world," he asked. His voice changed from hungry to cold and offensive.

"I'm sorry little one, I didn't mean to offend you, it was simply a question."

"My mistake," he said warmly, "I misunderstood."

"You certainly aren't as aggressive as your father. That's to bad."

"This is my father's mother, Shiru, she _is_ as aggressive as he. Or rather he is as aggressive as she."

"Yes, I can sense her aura, very angry. I could use the help of someone like you," she said to the queen. Shiru looked the stripper from head to toe. "Oh but let's leave this dull crowed of the living and go somewhere more…private." She turned to leave up a set of stairs that lead to a VIP room. The two exchanged looks and decided to follow.

………………(It comes in bunches, I've got my hunches)

MV heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said board. The door opened and Terry came rushing in and stopped in front of the cherrywood desk.

"I have to know," said Terry, "is he really back or was Azia messing with my head?"  
"Dammit Azia," mumbled MV.

………………..(woohooo o)

Well this was a fun chapter….

Next time:

Gohan learns about the Chinatown zombies

Shiru and Trunks are asked a favor

Goten learns that the Red Dragon is now a buffet (yeay for him)

Salem and Mirai are very much lost

So remember to let the get a grip up on your shit and make sure your pipes clean!


	7. Freak on a Leash KoRn

It's late so this is gonna be a quick chapter

(crouches in fear) please don't kill me fans my internet was down for a while!!

It's late so this is gonna be a quick chapter. I'll try and make it interesting but it is hard to write at 12:30 in the morning when you have to get up and go to work the next day. So here it is.

I-Love-Trunks1: glad you liked it. Hope you like this one to.

Shahi: If you did suggest it that would be pretty ironic. I think it is the name of the actual grave owner in the game but I don't remember, I will have to play again to find out.

(flips game on a plays through to Hollywood)

Okay that takes too long. I'm just gonna have to get back to you on that. In the mean time. I know just what I'm going to do with Terry. The original plan was to make them fall in love again but I decided that I didn't like that idea. I just saw a movie that gave me a better idea. It's gonna be funny and all you Terry haters are gonna love it. I wont give anything away I'm just gonna make you wait and see.

Chapter ??

Gohan looked around the small shack in the graveyard. The living room area had an old leather couch with a ghetto coffee table and a small TV across the room. Their was one window with no glass but a screen across it. The bathroom had black crud on the tiles and the toilet had a dried up yellow stream going down the bottom of the bowl. Gohan was a little to scared to find out what it was. The bedroom had a queen size bed with a white stain in the middle of it, again Gohan was afraid to ask, and a night stand with a clock radio and a lamp.

Striker walked over to his fridge, a broken down piece of junk that was missing the light bulb and the air wasn't cold enough, and grabbed a beer for the both of them and sat down. Gohan put his on the coffee table and looked at Striker curiously.

"Right, down to business," said Gohan, "I was looking for a friend of mine."

"If he was hear around midnight yesterday then it is to late for your gothic friend. Him and the rest of his friends were eaten by zombies."

"What," asked Gohan confused.

"What, vampires can exist but zombies can't?"

"Dude, what are you talking about," he asked, trying to play dumb and not know that vampires exist.

"Don't play dumb with me," said Striker, reading the authors comments, "I've read the last three stories online I know what's going on."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Look, stop being an asshole and do it right," yelled Striker.

"Okay, why are zombies popping out of the ground?"

"Well, lately they have wanted to rise from the grave this time of night and take a walk down Broadway Street in Hollywood."

"We're in Chinatown."

"Don't interrupt! Well sense I'm the only one here who considers marksmanship an art the local baron made me his ghoul and asked me to put them down. As long as they keep popping up I get my blood fix and get to shoot celebrity jackasses in return no one gets eaten by zombies like your friends were. Everyone is happy."

"Why would my friend be here in the middle of the night?"

"The Nosfearatue," said Striker, "he talks to them, a lot. Rather unusual for anyone outside of the Nosfearatue clan to know where they are hidden but I've heard that your friend has been pretty chummy with the underground vampire eyes and ears."

"Um, wait, I thought the local baron was a woman," said Gohan.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well you called her a 'he' I was just correcting you."

"English teacher asshole," he muttered.

"What," asked Gohan defensively.

"Look, like I said, everyone is happy, except me."

"Why?"

"This is a 24/7 job! I don't have any time off. When I'm not shooting zombies I'm sleeping! I need a little somthin' somethin' from the real world so if you could be a pal and watch the place for me. You know shoot some zombies, maybe get eaten, get paid for it," He said it quickly in hopes that Gohan would miss that second part, no such luck.

"Wait, eaten?"

"Well, zombies _do_ eat. Come on now you like cheese burgers, zombies like brains, its all the same."

"It is not!"

"Well if your not going to watch the place then could you go get a chick for me?"

"What are you going to do for me in return?"

"Help you find your friend."

"You told me he was eaten!"

"Well, if he is at least it was an interesting trip, if not then you get your times worth." Gohan sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples with his pointer fingers.

"Alright, fine, this better not be a waist of my time."

"Remember, I like them skinny with big knockers," he said with a sick smile on his face. Gohan lifted an eyebrow, he hated when guys talked so lowly about women, he found it really offensive.

"Then you help me find my friend and hopefully we will never speak again," he said coldly.

"Sounds good," said Striker happily.

………….(cellular modular interactive nodular)……..

Salem finally caught up with her son and grabbed him by the collar causing him to be yanked back and loose his balance. Salem held the boy up by his collar and looked him dead in the face. "You run off like that again I will beat the shit outa you boy," she whispered angrily. Mirai just gave her an innocent smile with puppy dog eyes. "Don't look at me like that," she yelled. His smile dropped and he just looked pathetic. The crowd in the alley lined up to get in a club was now watching the scene. "Get that stupid look off your face!"

"But mommy," he whimpered, very aware of the audience.

"Don't 'but mommy' _me_ Mirai," she snapped, not at all aware of the audience.

"Hey," said a man clad in leather, "come on lady, he is a little kid!"

"Yea," said a woman in a mini skirt and tube top, "can't you see the poor boy is sorry!?"

"What's the matter with you," yelled another man in Prada.

"You go some nerve," said a man in drag.

"I swear, you have to have a license to drive, build a house, and sell alcohol but they will let any crazy bitch be a mother," said a black woman in a white party dress with white ankle boots.

"Yea, no kidding," said her boyfriend.

Salem blushed bright red and put her son down. She muttered an apology and took her son by the arm and left, leaving the crowd to mutter amongst themselves about bad parenting. Salem stopped when she saw her dim witted husband was not standing where she left him. "Oh great," she said letting go of the boys arm, "your father is lost!"

"But mom," said Mirai, "we're the ones who have never been hear before, he has. I think we are the ones who are lost."

"Dear, what have I told you," she asked in a motherly tone that sounded a bit like Chi-chi.

"Your always right?"

"Very good Mirai, now, lets go find your lost father."

…………………………………………………….

Shiru and the Gaijin Trunks stood in the VIP room. Their was a red vlevet couch, the carpet was an expensive red flooring, the walls were black with posters of strippers, their was a small stage that looked a bit like the top of a volcano with glowing orange for the floor and a golden pole coming up out of it. She motioned for the two to sit on the couch. They did so and she sat next to Trunks.

"Let me introduce myself," she said, "My name is Velvet Valor. You can call me Velvet. I'm sure you have noticed the unwanted guests."

"I have," said Trunks.

"Who are these 'unwanted guests'," asked the queen.

"Those men in large brown coats with weapons," said Trunks, "they are hunters, vampire hunters. They call themselves the Society of Leopold. They hunt us thinking they are doing God's work."

"Well, that's too bad," said Shiru indifferently.

"They hunt vampires, ghosts, zombies, werewolves, anything that isn't supposed to be in this world. Well, I guess that makes you a target now," said Trunks thoughtfully.

"What," said Shiru jumping up, "we need to get rid of these things!" The sudden strike of interest motivated her to search and destroy.

"Not in public," snapped Velvet, "now I had one that was spying on me without my knowing. I found a weapon in her locker and fired her. She is still watching me working across the street at the Sin Bin."

"Want us to get rid of her," asked Mirai Trunks, thinking that it had been a long time sense he got laid.

"Would you please? I don't want to ask if it will be a bother," said it innocently and with a worried reaction. Mirai Trunks had never actually met Velvet Valor before but knew her by reputation. She was not one to ask for favors unless she really needed the help, which was very rare, and she was very dramatic but genuine about her feelings. She had a way of getting what she wanted without having anyone hurt in the process, unless that was what she wanted, and was know to be very generous when the occasion came up.

"Anything else we should know," asked Trunks.

"She dances under the name Chastity, as if that wasn't a dead give away, her hair is blond….on top…and she had a broken heart tattooed on the small of her back. If there are any bystanders or innocents around, lure them away, I don't want a massacre or more hunters around."

"Sin Bin, her hair is blond on top, no witnesses, go it," said Shiru, "anything else?"

"Yes, if you do this, I'll make it worth your while," she said to the queen, then turned to Trunks, "and yours malkavian." Mirai thought about this then nodded. The two left the grateful Toreador sitting on the couch with a smile on her face.

………………………………………………………..

Goten stood outside the familiar building. This was what he was looking for. Sure his wife was going to be angry for wondering off and leaving her lost, but food was a luxury he was _not_ going to pass up. Especially if it's something other then noodles. He walked into the Red Dragon. The owner still owned him a favor and a free shot at that delicious smelling buffet was just what Dr. Goten was about to order.

………………………………………………………..

"Yes," said MV, "he is around but not alive. You stay away from him Terry! The last thing I need is for you two to start anything up again."

"What do you mean," asked Terry, "I'm not starting anything, I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You're a liar," said MV flatly, "I know exactly what you want and I am telling you to stay away from my son! Go back to whatever hole you slithered out of and eat your young or something." Terry sighed in frustration.

"It insults us but we isn't listening to the primogen politician."

"Your crazy," said MV.

"We are not crazy!"

"Spoken like a true nut case! Now get out of my office!"

"I _will _go see him again and you wont stop me," he said dangerously. He walked out of the room leaving MV alone. MV had a dark look on his face, one that often showed up when someone had offended him to the point of their death. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, long time no see," he said into the phone, "you remember that job I hired you for some years back? Well I need you to reinvestigate it. Yea, they are both back and around. Yea he died but he is visiting I want to make sure the two don't become too friendly with each other. This time? Information on the Giovanni sound good? Oh do I! They skeletons in their closet…literally…you'll learn all about that after the job is done." Vegeta hung up the phone with a satisfied smile.

………………(dun dun duuunnn!)………

Okay so my internet just got back up and running so hopefully their will be more updates!

Next time:

Videl, curious as to what Gohan is doing, finds him in Vesuvius and is not happy

It's the end of Chastity and the beginning of David Hatter for Gaijin Trunks and Shiru

Vegeta's informant (I'm gonna have to look back on his name) gives bad information

Azia gets worst information when eavesdropping on a conversation between MV and the informant

Goten is still at the Buffet

Mirai and Salem have a few distractions around town

So remember owls; let the good times roll and loose your soul in that rock and roll (That last one comes from my favorite song)


	8. Old games new players

Yay another update

Yay another update! TIME TO PARTY!! WOOOO

"When I die I'll go to heaven, cause I've spent my time in Hell……Phil Sebben 5/09/08"

Chapter 8

Shiru and Gaijin Trunks stood in the Sin Bin and looked around. Porn of every kind was all around them. It wasn't just videos and magazines, it was dolls, fetish toys, different costumes, props, oils, lotions, candies, kinky wear, hand cuffs, Shiru didn't really seem to care one way or the other, Gaijin Trunks looked like he just got a lifetime pass into heaven. It was the most beautiful thing he had every seen, he got it from Bulma, does that really surprise you?

"What can I do to you honey," asked the man at the counter. Shiru spun around angrily giving him a deadly glare that reminded Trunks a lot of his father. He walked up to the man and opened his mouth to talk. But he wasn't the one thinking at the time, Jamie took over his head and spoke with his voice.

"Prince of Porn, where does this soul find his mate, the Chastised one? Blond on top with a broken heart?"

"What," he asked give him a weird look, "oh you must mean Chastity. Well, yea, she is down stairs in the peep show but you know I have better girls. She isn't exactly adventurous if you know what I mean."

"No, we want only the innocent heart breaker," insisted 'Trunks'.

"Well, okay, but don't expect much. You trippin' on something?"

"No, we simply speak in riddles of secret answers. We know nothing yet everything. Now we go down to the vision of death and knock on her door."

"Your not knocking ANYONES door," said Shiru angrily, "your father would nag me non-stop if he found out I let you 'knock her door' we are just going to deliver the message and go!"

"Oh, queen with the brass crown is so scary," he said.

"What is wrong wit you kid?"

"What is wrong with you queen?"

"What?"

"Let's go," said Trunks after a moment of thinking.

The two went down to the basement and saw five doors. Two had an Employee's only sign and the other three had Peep written on them. Trunks walked in one and saw a man standing their watching a girl with long brown hair dancing.

Shiru opened the other door and saw an overweight man with a kinko's uniform on watching a blond with a tramp stamp of a broken heart. She closed the door and motioned Trunks over to her. He walked over and she pointed to the door.

"She is dancing for a guy in that room."

"We need to get these guys and that other girl out of here first," said Trunks. Now it was Jesse speaking. _Override the system, sin is the password, break the atm and stop them from buying, empty promise in paradise_. Trunks looked around and found another door labeled Paradise. He smiled and walked over to one of the doors labeled Employees only. Shiru followed curiously watching as the boy stared off into space for a moment. She had not really paid much attention to him before she found out he was her kin. Now that she did she was finding out just how much of a nut job this boy really was.

Trunks pulled a pocket knife from his pocket that had a long thin pointed end that came out. "That's convenient," said Shiru watching her grandson break into the room. Their was a click and the door swung open. It was an office. They walked in and Trunks sat at the computer. He clicked on Peep Show System. It asked him for a password and he typed s-i-n-n and it let him in. He typed shut down. The computer showed an override on one of the peepshow computers.

……………………….

Dorian kicked the machine over and over again and again but it was useless. It was broken. This sucked, now he had to go home to his WIFE of all people. He sighed and walked out angrily.

…………………………..

"I wonder if it worked," said Shiru. The two walked out of the office and Trunks pulled a gun out of his coat. "Where are you pulling this shit out?"

"Good question," he said, not knowing the answer himself. He aimed it at the machine and shot. "It'll be a merical if no one heard that."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!? WAS THAT TOTALLY NECESSARY? WHY NOT JUST PULL THE PLUG ON IT YOU ASS!?"

"There is plug?"

"Yea," she said holding it up, "right here stupid."

"Oh, well I didn't see it."

"Whatever just get rid of the whore and I'll kill the hunter."

"Why can't I kill the hunter?"

"Because you killed the computer system and the ATM machine."

"Oh yea your right," he said. He walked in and asked the whore for a private dance. She told him to meet her in Paradise in five minutes. He agreed and she walked out. Shiru came in after and fazed out and appeared behind Chastity. She quietly snapped her neck and walked out.

……………………………….

"Did you take care of it," she asked a little afraid that the two had just walked out changing their minds.

"Oh yea," said Shiru, "You didn't hear the noise from here! This supid ass shot the ATM machine!"

"Hey, I didn't see you do anything to stop me," shouted Trunks.

"Well, sense you made such a big scene after I told you not to all I'm really going to do is tell you that your friend is hanging around my graveyard with my ghoul. But if you want to know what he is about to walk himself into you are going to half to do me one more favor, if you don't mind," she said not at all amused to hear about the racket they made.

"ANOTHER JOB," shouted Shiru.

"Sure why not," said Trunks, "but first, who are we talking about?"

…………………………………

Goten ate and ate until there was no food left in the buffet. The waiter brought his bill and Goten had a horrible realization, he didn't have any money….

……………………………..

"Mom, look, a gift shop! Let's go in!"

"No, Mirai, we have to find your father," said Salem with worry in her voice.

"Maybe he is in their looking for food," suggested Mirai.

"Knowing Goten, you are probably right. Let's go in." The mother and her son walked into the gift shop. The owner looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome to the White cloud," he said, "what might I help you with miss?"

"Just looking for my stupid husband," she said aggressively. The old man did not flinch, he smiled, and nodded. He walked over to her from the other side of the counter. He picked up a jar with a couple of eyes in them. "You know the blue goddess and her spite fire beauty friend? Bulma and Chichi their names where."

"My grandmother and mother in law," she said a little shocked.

"Aw, like mother like daughter I see. They came into this very shop years ago. They received these eyes for me, my bad luck farmers they are called, I can tell you where the face feeder is if you do me a favor."

"Sure, why not," she said a little tired like.

………………………………………………..

Videl was worried, what if Gohan was lost? What if he was hurt? What if he was hungry and no one was around to feed him? Was she worried about Gohan or Goku? Who knows, who cares for that matter!?

She jumped into the sky after feeling his ki out and found him in Chinatown.

…………………………………………

Gohan had never picked up a whore before. He didn't know what to look for. He was so nerdy he didn't loose his virginity till he and videl got married and that was two years of dating. He looked around and found a girl with what he judged was a good rack and walked over to her.

"Um, hey, I need to buy a whore for a friend, are you for sale?"

"Um, interesting way to put it but yes I guess."

She was a red head who looked like she didn't really care one way or the other. Wasn't that normal though? It was cold, no personality, and no attachment. He knew this much from Master Roshi. He decided she would work but when he turned around he was face to face with….

………………………

"I know you're here somewhere," Terry said to himself. He had to see Mirai Trunks one last time at least. He looked around Chinatown furiously, he was told that Trunks was here, at least that's what the Nosfearatue said. It had been a long time sense he had seen the disgusting creature that dwelled in the sewers underneath the Ventrue owned company that MV ran. Little did he know that the Nosfearatue was following him.

Tung chuckled at his own brilliance. He got all kinds of evidence that showed that Terry was after Trunks and visa versa. Tung had visited Terry and told him about the recent events and then got a hold of Trunks 'accidentally' running into him and saying that Terry was looking for him. Tung decided he got all the evidence he needed and headed back to the primogen.

Terry, on the other hand, was growing frustrated. He passed by the Sin Bin and went to the strip club across the street Vesuvius.

………………………….

"You see," said Velvet, "my poor friend David Hatter is writing a screen play. He wants to make a movie about vampires living in an ordered society. With a high counsel of primogen, a prince, and an anarch movement. Sound familiar?"

"NOT ANOTHER SHARE BEARS MOVIE," shouted Trunks dramatically.

"No," said Velvet in a humored sort of way, "its about us. I know David personally, he comes in more often then he would like to admit, but I don't want you to hurt him. He may have an informant and not realize it. Just get the screen play, find the informant, shut him/her up, and head back here. That isn't so bad, is it?"

"Not at all," said Shiru, give Trunks another funny look, what was wrong with him anyway?

"Good, and after this, you will have my fullest attention, I promise."

The two left the building, passing Terry who was in the back of the room looking around without realizing, and headed for the Lucky Star Hotel not far from where they were.

…………………………………………….

Velvet Valor saw the other vampire wondering around. Another Malkavian no less. She smiled and walked up. "I can imagine you wont get much of a rise out of any of the girls here," she said mischieviously. The vampire turned around and looked at her. She did not recognize him. "My name is Velvet Valor, you can call me Ms. Valor. And you might be?"

"I'm Terry," he said innocently. Terry? She had never heard of him before. He obviously wasn't new to this world, he probably just didn't have much of a reputation. "I was looking for someone. His name is Mirai Trunks."

"Oh, sorry dear, you just missed him."

"Where did he go?"

"That's for me to know and to judge if you ever find out. What do you want with him?"

"I'm an ex boyfriend."  
"In that case, get out of my club."

"Excuse me miss?"

"Are you deaf?" Her tone was serious but still provocative. It changed from a ruby rubbed the right way to the wrong way. Terry left in frustration but paused when he recognized Gohan face to face with Videl Satan. What were those two doing in a strip club together?"

…………………………………..

"I swear," said Gohan panicky, "this isn't what it looks like!"

"It looks to me like you are looking for a little more excitement. Am I not making you happy Gohan?! Am I failing you as a wife!?"

"No not at all Videl, I'm just here for a friend!"

"A likely story Gohan!"

"No really!"

"Yes really! You can tell it to the couch!" Videl stormed out with her heart broken and her temper rising. How dare he betray her like that!?

Gohan sighed in frustration. Why did women have to be so difficult (cause we were programmed to be that way!)? He sighed in frustration and led the prostitute out to the graveyard.

……………………………..

Goten sat in the jail cell morning over the fact that his dine and dash didn't work so well. It was always better planned out when he had Trunks or Mirai Trunks with him. Better yet both of them together, then it was always full proof.

He had gotten to the door when the waitress stopped him and instead of talking to the waitress civil he freaked out and ran out the door. Now he was sitting in a jail cell for theft. Perfect.

……………………………

Salem came walking over to her son from the local buffet looking angry. "What's wrong mom," asked Mirai.

"Your stupid father was arrested because he stole food! Let's go get him!"

They walked down to the police station only to find out that the bail was too much money. "I say we break him out," whispered Mirai.

"You know you think a lot like your grandpa," said Salem with a small smile on her face.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Not really, no, but it's something. We don't really have a choice though do we?"

"No, unless we want to wait and pick him up in a few weeks."

"Your grandpa doesn't have a few weeks to visit with friends and family."

"So let's do it."

"Later on tonight, when everyone is asleep."

………………………………………………………

"This is ridiculous," said Shiru, standing outside the lucky star with large sunglasses, a pink boa, and large white high heels.

"Just act famous," said Gaijin Mirai in his brown hat, rainbow scarf, and big black sunglasses aviator style. They swaggered in looking really ridiculous. They stood before a man in a blue windbreaker, a yellow shirt, and white jogging shoes.

"Welcome to the Lucky Star, I'm David Hatter, the owner. I'm afraid all our rooms are taken."

"Daaa'ling," said Shiru dramatically, "do you KNOW who I AM?"

"Um, no," said David a bit intrigued.

"My dear boy," said Trunks in a dramatic accent putting the cigarret holding stick to his lips and sucking in, "THIS is Athiria of Athirian Productions. A new company that is already a success."

"I've never heard of you."

"We are a private company," said 'Athiria'.

"What kind of company," asked David.

"Kinko's my dear," said Trunks dripping his voice with sarcasm.

"MOVIES what didjew think you SILLY boy?"

"Movies? You don't say! I'm a writer!"

"Give my assistant your script and we will see about you being a writer."  
"Certainly," he said giving the script over to Trunks.

"Oh and if there are any others we will need their names," Shiru added.

"Well their was one guy but he is pretty private."

"Even a private man wants to be paid," said Trunks tossing his head to the side.

"Well, his name is Julius and I meet him by the Santa Monica Pier at midnight this night every night."

"We don't care where he come from," Shiru said tossing her head in response, "we only care for name daaa'ling!"

"Well, okay," he said. The two swaggered out looking like complete fools. They were so ridiculous looking they HAD to be movie people thought Hatter.

………………………………

Well I'm about to pass out so I'm ending it here ppl!


	9. Censoring Reality

wOOt another update

wOOt another update. I know you muthafukers missed me! So show some love and give me an R&R. Flames and grammer corrections will be ignored but thanks for playing.

MV: will you ever just shut up and tell the story! You have to have a long fucking dialog before every fucking chapter!

Me: Shut up! People love to here about my personal life!

MV: THEY DON'T GIVE A FUCK!

Me: YES THEY DO

Daughterlaucard doesn't own DBZ or VMP

If you can read this you don't need glasses

Chapter (censored)

Gohan sighed. Why would Videl think he would cheat on her? Didn't he tell her every day that he loved her? That he didn't want to be with anyone but her? That he could never share her with another? Man, saying all that and then being caught in a strip club must have made him look like a real jerk even if it was as innocent as it really was. He shook his head, why did she have to be so complicated all the time, so head strong?

"Something wrong baby," asked the whore as they walked down the path of the graveyard.

"No, and don't call me baby," he snapped.

"Sorry, what do you want me to call you?"

"I don't want you to call me anything. You aren't for me your for my friend," he grumbled.

"Whoa wait," said the whore looking around, "um, I've had to do a lot of shit I'm not really into but a dead body is a little too much for me. Sorry but your dead friend is gonna have to find someone who is into necrophilia."

"Oh Kami no," said Gohan defensively, "he isn't dead! He is just the caretaker is all!"

"Well, if that is all, then okay, let's keep going." Gohan sighed in frustration. As they almost made it to the little shack their was a sinking sound behind them, like sand falling through the ground. They turned around and saw that the sand _was_ sinking under the ground and a gnarled old leather hand was sticking out of the ground. Gohan and the whore stood in horror watching as the hand dug up a half eaten hand with maggots squirming around and then a body with cloths wearing off and an eye hanging out of the socket.

"AAAAHHHH," screamed Gohan and the whore. A gun shot and the monsters brains splattered all over the ground, literally, and it fell dead to the ground. The two turned around and saw Stryker shooting several zombies.

"Inside, now," he yelled. The two nodded and ran for the shack. A gang of zombies stood in the way looking at the two mortals with a hungry look. Gohan fired up an energy bomb and let it loose on a couple of the zombies. He blew a whole through the middle of the zombie but it just wouldn't die!

"The head," yelled the whore, "that guy shot it in the head and it died! Try it on them!"

"Okay," said Gohan. He fired another but missed it and only managed to take an ear.

"THE HEAD KAMI DAMNIT!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"HEY FUCK YOU! I DON"T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!! I HAVE MY WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME!"  
"WHAT LIFE!? YOU'RE A WHORE!"

"SO!?"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP AND GET IN THE HOUSE," yelled Stryker. The two ran into the shack. She grabbed a gun and watched the side door and Gohan had an energy blast warming his hand ready to blast the first zombie that tried to get in the front.

………………………………………….

Mirai and his mother Salem waited at the Internet Café like they were told to until computer that had NOOB written above it was open. Neither one of them quite understood why they had to be their but they might as well have hung around to find out. Goten wasn't going to show up anytime soon if he found food.

"Mom, can I play a game," begged Mirai.

"No," she said sternly, "we will just find out where to get that tape and leave. I really don't want to waste anymore time."

"But mom I'm board," he nagged. She bent down and whispered venomously the same way Mirai Trunks would her when she was being a nagging child.

"Child, you don't shut up right now I will give you a reason to whine, now stop it." Mirai slumped in his chair and crossed his arms pouting. Salem slowly shook her head, he was so much like Goten, it was more like she was a baby sitter then a mother and wife to these two.

The gamer left the computer and she got up and drug her son after her. She logged into the computer using the password Kafka. When it let her in she saw there was one email.

Mr. Ox

Meet me behind Vesuvius for your tape. After this I'm done! I don't even want the money just take it and go!

Fuckm3h4rd23

Salem blinked after reading the messengers name. She half wanted to laugh but knew that if she did her son would want to know what it said and lets face it, he was way to young to hear such things, or even understand them. _How fragile the childs mind_.

"Who said that," asked Salem looking around. She felt her sons curious eyes on her.

"Who said what?"

"She said 'how fragile the childs mind' you didn't here that Mirai?"

"No, their was no girls voice saying anything."

"Your sure," she asked again. _The child can't hear you my dear only you can._ It was the voice of an old woman with a Louisiana accent. Salem looked around but shook her head, she wasn't going to let it get to her, she was just hearing things. Unfortunately, that little fact was what she was afraid of. No! She wasn't her father! She wasn't crazy she was just a little stressed at the moment.

"Let's go," she said to her son emotionlessly, "we need to go across the street."

"What for," he asked innocently.

"You will see."

………………………………………………………….

Goten sighed in misery. He was in a jail cell with six other guys. One was working out, one sitting next to him would not stop talking to him even though he asked politely for him to go away countless times, two of them were watching the news, and the other two were looking at the others looking for a fight. The shortest of the two swaggered over to Goten and stood in front of Goten waiting for him to look up.

"Hey," he said loudly, Goten just ignored him, he had other things on his mind. "Hey, you deaf, man?" Goten slowly looked up with his jaw slacked a bit. "Uh-uh," he said shaking his head, "just not interested in what you have to say is all."

"What," he asked, now having the taller one hold him back, "what did you just say to me boy!? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"No, not really, should I?"

"Bitch I will cut you up."

"Yea, that sounds great and all, but could you just leave me to my thoughts, I kind of really don't care what your issue is."

"Oh you better start caring," he said lifting his fist, "because my issues are about to become your issues." He swung at Goten but he simply moved his head to the side without really looking up. Another swing and Goten just backed his head out of the way. The man lifted his foot to kick Goten in the mouth but Goten caught the foot and twisted his ankle around. The man fell to the floor groaning in pain at having his foot twisted around. Goten just sighed to himself and let his thoughts drift.

…………………………………….

Shiru and Gaijin Trunks stood before VV with the script that should not have been. "Could you please tear it up? I don't have the heart to destroy his hard work of art." Shiru ripped the script apart leaving VV satisfied. "Now about the informant?"

"Already taken care of," said Trunks with a smile. She smiled back and presented a suitcase full of money. Gaijin and Shiru looked down at the suitcase and back up at VV.

"I'm afraid I don't really have much else that is of value, so please, for your hard work, take it." The two looked at each other, the money, each other, then shrugged. Shiru picked it up and the two left the building.

"Where to now," asked Shiru.

"Ever been to Vegas?"

………………………………………..

Salem and Mirai stood at the back of Vesuvius just as the instructions said and waited. "Mom," said Mirai, "why did we decide not to break dad out again?"

"Because Mr. Ox is paying the bail money if we bring him his tape. Now where is he?" A man turned the corner and looked at the mother and her child standing where he was suppose to meet the pick up messenger. "I assume you have our tape," she asked.

"Yea…I mean no…I mean…tape? What tape?" Salem grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You know exactly what I mean. I want that tape now!"

"Alright, alright, it's yours. You want it, Elizabeth Swan has it. That tape, the things I saw, I've seen some fucked up shit before, but what they do to that girl, it isn't right man!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What, you want a DMV tape and you don't even know about it?"

"I don't watch snuff, thank you very much."

"Mom, what's snuff," asked the innocent little boy. Salem went a little red and lost for words. The man saw this and cleared his throught.

"Snuff is a grown up scary movie some mommies and daddies like to watch. Little kids wouldn't want to watch it."

"I'm 8 years old, I'm not stupid," he said a little irritated by the way the man was talking to him in such an inferior way. If there was one thing he learned from his great grandfather it was never let ANYONE talk you down, especially when you had royal blood like he did.

"Yea, right," he mumbled, "yea cheeky bastard."

"Who is Elizabeth Swan," asked Salem before her son got angry. She could swear he had his grandfathers temper sometimes.

"She is….what was that!? Did you hear it?"

"No, now who is she?"

"Forget this lady, good luck finding her, I'm outa here!" He turned around to leave. He got to the alley before he made a horrible screaming noise. Salem and Mirai ran over to see if he was okay but found nothing, just the sewer lid spinning back into place.

"Um, you sure you don't want to just break him out of jail," asked Mirai a little nervously.

……………………………………..

Trunks sat down from training. It had been the longest time train in a really long time. A whole two hours….wow…(me: -.- two hours…). He heard a knocking at his door and got up to go answer it. What he saw made his stomach turn. It was MV. They were not particularly close. In fact they never really talked at all. Gaijin Trunks often spoke with Prince Vegeta and King Vegeta as well as Mirai Vegeta but Trunks was never really one to talk to any of them. He really only talked to his own father when it was required. What was MV doing here?

"What do you want," he asked tonelessly.

"There are a lot of things I want," MV replied also tonelessly. Trunks took this in for a moment then stood to the side letting the future prince in. MV walked into Trunks's house for the first time. It was nothing like his son's place ever was. Instead of gothic it looked a bit modern. The couch was a black color with white metal bars. His walls were white and the carpet was a royal blue. The was a couple of chairs matching his couch and a regular TV sitting on a stand with a DVD player, some CD's and DVD's on the bottom glass cabinets. On the other side of the door was an arch way that led to the dining room with a wooden table and enough chairs to sit about six people and a black chandelier with candle shaped lights.

It was a one story house with two closed doors. MV guessed it was a kitchen and a bedroom. Trunks motioned for MV to have a seat. He did so and Trunks walked off to the door that led to the kitchen asking MV if he was hungry or thirsty.

"No, not really," he said flatly. Trunks disappeared for a moment and MV was left alone to his thoughts. He wondered just how much of Tung's information was reliable. If anyone knew anything about his son it would be the present version of him. Trunks reappeared and sat in the chair across from the couch MV sat in.

"Do what do I own the pleasure of _your_ company?"

"Mirai Trunks," he said seriously.

"Your Trunks?"

"The very same," he responded.

"What about him?"

"You remember Terry don't you?"

"Yea so?"

"My informant tells me that the two are looking for each other," he said, observing the picture on the glass coffee table of a pretty blond girl in a grassy field with a red sweater on and blue jeans and no shoes.

"And you think that's a bad thing?"

"You know those two have a bad habit getting each other killed," he said now lifting the picture up.

"Yea I know. Personally I agree with you. This could be bad if they are stuck together again. Actually last I heard Terry is in Chinatown right now looking for the 'love of his life', pfft please they are a worst match then Amy Winehouse and Blake Fielder."

"I agree. Wait did you just say they were both in Chinatown?"

"Yea, why?"

"Why does EVERYTHING have to happen in Chinatown? Hold up! THEY ARE ARLEADY IN THE SAME TOWN!!"

"No need to shout we are in the same room. But, yes, that is correct, they are in the same town."

"Who else do I know in Chinatown?"

"Velvet Valor, Isaac, Ash Rivers, Golden Gary, don't you have an anarch group moving in."

"Yea that's Isaac's thing. Wait, how do you know about all those vampires?"

"You think that just cause I was a nightmare as a kid I didn't listen to what was going on? I know all kinds of things that go on in your little Camarilla and the Anarchs and the Rogues, I even remember Xiao Ming that Asian vampire like thing…what were they called?"

"Kuie-jin, fucking life suckers," he grumbled.

"Yea right, why did they start coming over here anyway?"

"Well the Malkavian's, Gangral, and Brujah were keeping them out at first. They chose one of their own vampires to be 'bounty hunters' and that's what they did. They hunted down the Kuie-jin and criminals who supported the Kuie-jin for money. For every head they brought in it was more money for their pocket. They soon expanded to human criminals in general keeping the public safe and the Kuie-jin out while being able to pay off bills and such. However, when bounty hunters like my son quit on account of 'self dignity' saying that bounty hunting was a low standard job, they all soon bailed out and now we have a bunch of vampires who's soul purpose of being created no longer exists."

"If that was his soul purpose why did he give it up?"

"Ever heard of Constance Le Faye?"

"No, I don't think so."

"She was a child that lived with my son. He saved her life and she caused him to loose a bounty so she was in dept to him until she could make up that huge bounty. When she filled her quote she left. He had some realization or resolution or whatever the fuck stoners call it when they come across some huge realization while they are fucked up and decided that he was going to lead a new kind of movement. Long story short bounty hunters everywhere quit and now there are no hunters."

"Wouldn't their still be hunters to take over for them?"

"You would think so. What does this have to do with Mirai Trunks?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, now if you want to find them they are in the Chinatown in-"

"California," he interrupted. Trunks just nodded. "Fucking California!"

……………………………………………………………………….

The doorknob slowly opened and Gohan was ready and willing to shoot off his energy blast. It swung open and Stryker stood their looking pretty happy with himself. "Well," he said in his dark voice, "you two look like you had some excitement."

"Um, yea, can I go now," asked the whore.

"No way," said Stryker, "not till I get what you were brought here for."

"Oh, well, okay, I'm out of here, good luck getting back alive," said Gohan. He raced out the door looking over his shoulder just in case zombies decided to attack again.

…………………………………………………………..

Gaijin Trunks and Queen Shiru caught a cab to Santa Monica. When they arrived they followed the street signs to the beach. Down the long stairs they walked to the beach entrance. When they arrived they saw a man with a white anarchy shirt on, blue jeans, and a Mohawk. The two of them walked up to the young man and stood in front of him putting on serious business faces. The man took a step back looking very nervous.

"Are you Julius," asked Gaijin Trunks.

"Y-y-yes, who are you two a-a-a-and w-w-what d-do you w-want?"

"You scared of us," asked Shiru.

"You should be," said Truks.

"W-w-why? I-I never h-h-hurt anyb-b-body." He was feeling a bit panicky now and his dead heart began to race in his chest with fear of these two mysterious visitors.

"Well, we understand that you are leaking camarilla secrets," said Gaijin Trunks.

"The Camarilla looks down on that kind of thing," said Shiru playing along.

"P-p-please d-d-don't hurt-t-t m-me," he said. He was now on his knees literally begging for mercy. He begged them to leave him be and to find their hearts and let him go. Shiru and Trunks both exchanged looks.

"You look pathetic," said Trunks.

"Get up," said Shiru. Julius did as he was told. "Now, we want you to leave California forever. Don't ever come back or we will not hesitate to kill you."

"Is that understood," asked Trunks.

"Y-y-yes! Th-th-thankyou! You are t-t-too n-n-nice!"

"Yea get out of here before we change our minds," snapped Trunks.

"Run," said Shiru. Julius ran off the beat and left California, never to be seen or heard from again.

"We are such good people," said Gaijin Trunks.

"Yea, we should get a medal or something for being such good people," said Shiru, still playing with ideas on how to kill Julius in her head.

"Yea, we just let that guy go, we are awesome like that, your right we should get medals," said Trunks who was also playing homicidal games in his head.

"Now, show me what this Vegas place is."

…………………………………………………….

Woohoo! Good chapter I think it hopefully made a little more sense.

SHAHI: David Hatter is from the game. He is actually the owner of the hotel in VMB. The character from Interview with the vampire I think you are thinking of is David the reporter. His name may be Hatter, I'm not really sure, who knows :)

I-Love-Trunks1:hope this cleared some confusion.

Oh and I just went back and found out Strykers name is actually Romero. I like Stryker more though so it's going to stay that way. See you next time night owls!


	10. VERBLE THROWDOWN

I'm back with an update and nothing much to really say

I'm back with an update and nothing much to really say. Nothing new has happened so I guess instead of me sharing you guys should share what is going on with you. You guys never tell me what is going on in your lives and I'm starting to take it personally. Lol anyway here is an update you have been waiting for.

Vegeta: Daughteralucard doesn't own dbz or vmb

Chapter after that last one

Trunks and Mirai Vegeta walked around Chinatown for about an hour before they came across Terry. "Hey," shouted MV, "what did I tell you Terry!? You two need to stay away from each other!"

"He is already dead, what difference does this really make," asked Trunks a little irritated he was drug all the way out to Chinatown.

"Shhh," demanded MV, "Terry you two have to stay away from each other."

"I heard you the first two times," he said flatly, "but you can't stop me from seeing him primogen."

"Yes I can," he said sharply.

"Yes he can what," asked Gaijin Trunks from behind everyone.

……………………………………

Shiru and Trunks caught a cab to Vegas. Shiru gambled away some money while Gaijin spent it on mostly pot and arcade games (good times). It was an interesting experience filled with excitement and anger.

Shiru was excited that there was one game she won at every time. It excited her that every time she put a dollar in quarters would come out. She felt like a winner and even had to show it off to her grandson.

"Prepare to be amazed as I win at the slot machine," she said as Gaijin Trunks looked at her like she was the one who had lost her mind. She put the dollar bill in and Viola, quarters came out upon her command.

"Um, your highness," said Gaijin nervously, "that isn't a slot machine."

"What are you talking about!"

"That is a change machine. You put dollars in and it gives you a dollar in quarters. You don't win or lose at that because it isn't one of the games."

"You're just jealous," she shot back. Trunks sweatdropped but decided to leave it alone. He had other things to do anyway. He needed to get back to California pretty soon because he wasn't really suppose to leave, orders from King Yamma so he could keep on eye on him, and Trunks needed to get back before Yamma realized their disappearance.

"Well, we have to go," he said to his grandmother, "wrap up your little 'game' there so we can go."

"Have patience boy," she said harshly, "just let me play a few more dollars!"

"Alright but I'm leaving. I don't want to take a cab it will take to long."

"Alright, alright, just a sec." She stuck another dollar in and jumped in glee. She ignored the funny looks people were giving her. She didn't care, she was having fun, they just wished they were as lucky as she was.

They decided to fly back and landed about a block away from where MV and Trunks where. As they walked up Trunks saw the familiar form of Terry in a pair of black pants, a Avenge Sevenfold band tee-shirt, and his short hair laying loosely just above his shoulders as usual.

Gaijin heard something about Terry not being able to do something. He didn't care, he wanted to see Terry, now was his chance. "Yes he can what," asked Gaijin with a smirk. Shiru looked from the lanky teen to her skinny grandson. The two stared at each other for a moment before running over to each other and hugging one another talking rapidly. So fast that I have to put it on extreme slow motion so you can here the conversation.

"Hey what have you been up to," asked Terry.

"Not much, just hanging out in hell, it's really not so bad. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little bit of this and that. I really missed you."

"Yea, I missed you to. Anything new going on? New lover? Are you married?"

"A lover here and their but I'm not married. Actually I haven't been the same sense your suicide. That note you left me cut me pretty deep but I think I deserved it after how I treated you and you went threw so much for me."

"Hey, it's okay."

"No it isn't. I treated you so badly after you did so much for me."

Vegeta and his mother, however only heard this:

Talking so fast they were talking over each other. They would grow louder so they could understand and then talk quieter so they weren't quite as loud.

"It's like they are trying to speak English to each other I just know it," said Shiru in disbelief.

"I can't tell what that is they are speaking but they obviously understand each other."

"Is it some kind of dead language?"

"No, it's two teenagers talking, it's not even really a language, it's a frightening concept."

"No kidding. Man look at them go. I've never seen teens talk so fast."

"The kids on this plant like the make a marathon of talking. It's like the mile talk."

"It's actually scaring me."

"That's good, it should," said MV backing up a bit for fear that the two boys would include him.

"Hey, when you two are done jabbering over their," he yelled, "I have something to say."

"I'm sure you do," snapped Mirai, "something like 'you two need to stop talking to each other and forget you even know one another'?"

"Oooo you're a cheeky bastard, a psychic cheeky bastard," said Vegeta mockingly.

"Why should I listen to you," asked Terry, "what we do is none of your business."

"Will you shut up Terry! You are up to no good, I know you are, why else are you so willing to take him back!?"

"What, he can't just want to be back with me," asked Mirai.

"No," said MV, "that is ridiculous."

"What, you think people don't want to be with me?"

"No, I'm just saying Terry doesn't want to be with you he probably wants something from you."

"Fuck you," said Mirai Trunks, "you think I'm not worth any kind of love I bet."

"That is NOT what I said Trunks and you better watch what you say to me or-"

"Or what? What are you going to do about it!? I barely exist to you!"

"Trunks, why is it so hard to talk to you!? Stop acting like a girl!"

"What is that suppose to mean? You calling me a girl now!?"

"Stop twisting my words!"

"Stop being such a dick!"

"Stop being so naïve!"

"I am not naïve! You just don't want to accept the fact that someone actually CARES for me like you DON'T!"

"If I didn't care about you do you honestly think I would drag myself all the way out here to look for you!? You're a freaked out nut job with a bloodlust to match! Your practically worthless to me anyway!" Oops, that was it, MV had pushed a button he suddenly wished he didn't touch. Mirai's eyes filled with the deepest hatred. Shiru backed up. Her son had pushed the limit and it was going to get ugly. Terry, who had his one agenda stuck around for the fall of the two people who ruined his life.

"This coming from a man who couldn't save his own father from being killed, let alone his own home planet, and you call _me_ useless." Now it was MV's turn to be pissed off. That was a sensitive spot Mirai had hit and he hit it with a Louisville hammer.

"At least I made an attempt to stop my tyrant. You hid from your tyrants and let them destroy everything."

"Hahaha you didn't stop Frieza. You were his pet monkey!" And that was that, MV snapped.

"You want to stay with this back stabbing jester that is your problem, but don't come to me when he ends up hurting you again. I'm tired of picking up the pieces for you while you wallow in self pity. I did what I could and you took advantage of it."

"Did what you could? You took my home from me!"

"You were screwing up your life, I just gave you a reason to get it back on track."

"Screwing up my life or your image?" MV just stared at his son. He wasn't sure what to say. He lifted an eyebrow and just walked away. He didn't have to answer that question so he wouldn't. Terry watched as the relationship between father and son, a powerful team, destroyed itself from the inside out in absolute delight. If it weren't for those two he would be mortal right now and possibly happily married to a man who would love him and never do anything to hurt him. These two took that from him so he took from them the only thing they really had, each other. He suppressed the urge to smile at his disasterpiece.

………………………………………….

Goten nodded in and out of consciousness. He was afraid to fall asleep. This was jail, people got raped in jail. He wasn't mentally prepared for something like that. While he was sure no one would try anything sense everyone was huddled in one corner trying to get out of the same cage as him for fear that they would end up like the guy on the ground with the broken ankle but he didn't want to take any chances.

…………………………………………..

"Elizabeth Swan," said Mr. Ox amazed, "why, Elizabeth Swan is dead."

"Dead? Who was she," asked Salem.

"She was an actress, a beautiful actress. She played in films in the 1930's until she was murdered. A huge fire engulfed her and her house. It was arson, the culprit was never found, and in her death bed men cried over her dead body. Pathetic really, grown men making such a fuss over a woman who got around as often as May West."

"So where should we find her?"

"Well, her body is buried in the local cemetery or we could hold a séance."

"Cemetery sounds more likely," said Salem, "thankyou."

"Hurry, I'm growing impatient my dear."

"Perfection takes patience sir," said Mirai quoting his mother. Salem grabbed the boy and shoved him out the door. The two walked down the cemetery to look for Elizabeth Swan. The saw a tomb that looked to be about the size of a huge one story house. Above the stone double doors was engraved:

Elizabeth Swan

A desert rose with a poisoned Thorn

The mother and son exchanged looks of disbelief. "Why does she get a whole house to live in after she died?"

"Yea and a message like THAT one! It's ridiculous!"

"It makes no sense!"

"I hate the bitch!"

"Let's get the tape."

"Okay." The two walked in and looked around. They saw an arch way were it had been disturbed. Bones laid on the ground in pieces and a small crude door was put in the wall where a tomb should have been. Salem opened it and saw a small room with a whole in the floor. "Mom, there is a staircase!"

"Come back here," demanded Salem, "don't play around in their you might fall through the floor. Please don't make me come down their after you." She sighed in defeat and followed her son. After going down the stairs and a latter they came across a passage way lit up by lanterns. They followed it to what looked to be someone's front door.

Mirai opened the door and inside they saw a table for six set up. At the front of the table was a corpse dressed in a suite with a plate in front of him. It had a dead rat on it and forks and spoons next to it. On the right was a woman in a white dress and on the left was a man in a blue suite both having rat as well. They slowly walked in and looked around. It was like an underground dining room for the dead. A grandfather clock that didn't work, a painting of a bowl of fruit, and a spooky voice speaking to them.

"I don't remember seeing your names on the guest list," it said. The mother and her son looked around shocked.

"Who said that," asked Salem, holding Mirai close to her.

"The question isn't who am I, the question is who are you. You are the intruders."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? That is a good question, what do any of us want? You should know what I want child of the kindred. I am Nosfearatue, what do the Nosfeartue want?"

"Answers," she said more as a question then a statement.

"Ooo hahah very good boss, now, I want answers child."

"If you know me why do you want me to answer that question?"

"Because I like to hear the sound of my own voice. Is that your son?"

"Maybe," she said, holding the shocked child closer.

"Hehehe I'm not going to hurt him."

"Can I see what you look like," asked Mirai saying something for the first time.

"Are you sure boss. I'm the stuff nightmares are made of."

"I don't mind," said Mirai, unaware of what he was getting into.

"Alright boss, BOO!" Mirai jumped in fear as a hideously deformed creature appeared in front of him. The thing laughed amused. Salem sighed in relief.

"Golden Gary. It's just you. What was all the drama build up for?"

"Just thought, it had been a long time, why not give you a little scare. What brings you to the underworld of the immortal life?"

"A video tape that was hidden here I think."

"By that jumpy guy? Sure, boss, I got it. You want it?"

"Yes," she said but her hopes were killed but a realization, "but you want something in return."

"Bingo," he said, "I want to know what the skinny is on you. Your mentality."

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on now boss. We know everything down here. What is up with yoru mentality?"

"Well, not that I know for sure, but I think I might be loosing my mind."

"You fear becoming old Mirai Trunks boss?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Good point. Well I have something to build on now. Trust me, by the time you get back to the surface everyone will know about that."

"Why is it so important."

"Why, gossip, of course. Nice, juicy, knowledge boss."

"I see," she said, taking the tape from him, "you have issues you know that."

"_I _have issues? What about _you_ and your little snuff film their?"

"What is on the tape?"

"Not sure, we don't dare watch it. One of my Malkavian informants got bad vibes off of it, said it was best not to be tampered with, said their was blood on it."

Salem felt a little queasy hearing that. She didn't want to watch it, she just wanted to give it to Mr. Ox and get her bail money. She thanked Gary and left dragging her curious child behind her.

………………………………………

Gohan sighed, he was back at home and on his couch in depression. When he tried to explain it to her she demanded proof. The problem was he couldn't give her proof until tomorrow night. She told him that until she had proof he would become very good friends with the couch and he would have to pleasure himself. Yea, he had really screwed it up this time, and he didn't even do anything.

Typical.

…………………………………

Trunks and Shiru were left standing around in the street. MV had flown off in one direction and Mirai Trunks had flown off in the other. The two exchanged looks and shrugged shoulders. They headed back to Trunks's place to train, that's all she really wanted to do sense she got back, she couldn't fight her saiyan nature. Trunks, on the other hand, wanted to get better before the tournament which was rapidly approaching. He knew he was going to loose by hopefully he would put up a good enough fight to be able to sell the company anyway.

Ha! Fat chance!

……………………………………..  
You know you guys really crack me up sometimes

Shahi: well, I'm not to sure I would like to stay up till 11 in the morning that's way to much time away but I'm usually crashed out anyway so their you go.

I-Love-Trunks1: well I'm glad your back on the same page as the rest of the class taps toes on the floor would you like to read the next paragraph to the class?

Next time:

Everyone gets together for the tournament and tension is heavily in the air


	11. Taribl Mistaces

UPDATE

UPDATE!! Say you love me! Lol well I guess I have to get on with the story. Not much to put here. I'm really fuckin stoned right now so this probably wont make much sense. Trust me you will know when you read. I decided I don't want to do the tournament until the end. It will give me an excuse to make a sequel. What can I say, I'm in love with this series. I learned a new insult I'm going to throw in their. I wish I could remember where I read it but I can't.

Gaijin Trunks: 0.o are you sure your okay to type?

Me: YES

Gaijin Trunks: --;

MV: I think you need a designated typer.

Me: Fine, YOU type for me!

MV: Gladly! Daughteralucard does not own dbz/vmb/or anything else not owned by her.

Chapter 11

Gaijin Trunks sat in the Café with Terry who went on about how much he missed Trunks. Trunks was a little distracted by the bad blood left between him and his father. The two had only until the end of the tournament to spend together and all they have really done was fight. Terry noticed Gaijin Trunks was far off someplace else. "What is wrong," he asked, not really interested.

"Nothing," he lied, "just thinking." He put on a fake smile to reassure him. Terry smiled back. All he had to do was keep the dead vampire distracted for a short while and the plan would go accordingly. What was this dastardly plan? Wouldn't you like to know!

(Every had a Strawberry Short-cut?)

Trunks breathed heavily while Shiru had not even broken a sweat yet. It worried Shiru. How could the Gaijin be so powerful yet Trunks be so weak? It made no sense to her. She decided to tell Trunks to take a break. Trunks sat down and looked up at the ceiling with a far off look. "Tell me, Trunks," said Shiru sitting next to him, "why are you not as powerful as the others?"

"Well, for so long I had nothing else better to do then work. I'm a workaholic, you see, I can't really stop working. After my mother died I pretty much attached myself to her company. Never really taking the time to train and do what I need to stay powerful."

"Then why enter the tournament?"

"I made a deal with my father. If I can win the tournament I can sell the company. If I loose I have to keep it and try to fix my workaholic addiction another way."

"And do you really think you are ready to fight?"

"I know I'm not. I haven't trained in kami knows how long. He trains every minute of every day. To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm even trying."

"Maybe because it is the thrill," she suggested.

"Thrill? You sure about that?"

"Do you not feel alive when you fight? Maybe this fight coming up that you know you don't stand a chance to win gives you the inspiration to fight. There is a real challenge coming and your saiyan instincts are kicking in."

"Maybe, that, or I'm loosing my kami damned mind."

"Well, yea, that's a possibility."

(Put a donut in a bowl like container)

MV stormed down to the sewers in a fit of rage looking for Tung. That meezily little worm was down there somewhere. He found a door with a mailbox and banged on it. "No one is home," hissed a voice.

"The hell you aren't," snapped MV.

"Aw, primogen, it's you," said the Nosfearatue opening the door. MV stormed in. "What can I do for my favorite client now," he asked, rubbing his hands in hopes of some juicy gossip.

"I need you to continue keeping an eye on my stupid ass son! That idiot has managed to make himself a target and this can't end well. I want to know what happens! Everything!"

"You basically want to stalk your son? That's a little disturbing."

"That Terry bastard is up to something. You know I heard he was talking to the Sabbat?" MV walked closer to his monstrous partner in crime.

"No, I didn't, how did you?"

"I saw them the other night. At the Asylum. I was there because Therese Voreman wanted another chance at kissing my ass so she could climb further up the Camarilla pyramid and while I was there I saw Terry and a member of the Sabbat."

"Now this is juicy. I'm going to check this out not just for you but for my own interest. I'll be in touch," he said licking his lips in delight. MV smirked devilishly and walked out. Who says the Nosfearatue were useless sewer rats?

(pour cherry 7 up in it the bowl with the donut)

"Your bail money," said Mr. Ox giving Salem the money. "Your families serveses are always welcome." Salem smiled and walked away.

"What is on the tape," asked Mirai curiously.

"I don't know dear boy, I will have to look."

"Can I look to," he asked.

"No," said Salem in a panic, she calmed herself and talked to her son quietly. "Whatever was on that tape scared that guy and probably killed him. Let's not get involved."

"Killed him," asked Mr. Ox, "did you see what killed him?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Ox, but I really would rather not get my son involved."

"Oh certainly. Just let me know if you are looking for work and you can find out what is on the tape."

"Tempting, Mr. Ox, but I'm afraid I'm not interested." Salem grabbed her son and ran out of the store before Ox could say anything else. She arrived at the jailhouse with the money. She bailed Goten out and waited for him in the waiting room. He came out wearing the famous Son grin with his hand behind his head chuckling nervously.

"Hey Salem," he said, "funny story by the way." He was interrupted by a shovel being broken over his head about 20 times. He lay on the ground with tears pouring out of his eyes and Salem standing over him looking pissed off.

"Why would you be so stupid as to get yourself arrested for! What is wrong with you!? We have a child you can't just go around pulling off those kind of stunts as not paying for food!? Your not a kid anymore Goten! Though no one would guess considering you tend to act like your still 7 you idiot!"

"I'm sorry," he blubbered, "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Well you did make me mad." The waiting room full of people looked on in fear as the woman threatened to beat her husband again. They mumbled to themselves. The police came over and took the shovel from the infuriated woman and began taking her away.

"Spouse abuse is against the law," said the cop, "your under arrest missy. As for you Mr. Son, you're a real man bitch you know that!" Goten took a breath of relief until it processed through his brain what was going on.

"Wait," he shouted, "you can't arrest my wife, she just bailed me out!"

"I can and I will sir," sneered the cop, "that poor kid should really have better parents. You two are such bad examples for him! You two should know better!"

(now put your favorite fruit toping on it)

Gaijin Trunks sat in silence listening to Terry jabber on still when he had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel right, why was Terry so eager to chat? "Hey, can we get out of here," he asked.

"Why," asked Terry, "I rather like this spot, can we stay another minute please," he begged. Mirai had a sinking feeling of paranoia. He didn't show it. He masked it with a smile and a nod. Terry continued to talk. Mirai looked around nervously. "What's wrong," asked Terry.

"Nothing, just not many people here is all," he said. Terry continued to buy more time for the Sabbat. Any moment now…..

Mirai felt it, the disturbance, right behind him. He turned around and saw a Sabbat standing right in front of him with a blade through his stomach. Gaijin Trunks smiled and laughed a bit pulling the sword out. "Poor Sabbat fool. I'm already dead darling," he said throwing the blade to the side.

"What," said the Sabbat in shock, "Terry, you never said the motherfucker was dead!" Mirai turned around in shock and looked in the eyes of Terry. They were cold and emotionless. Gaijin suddenly realized what the paranoia was, he had made a very terrible mistake, and his father was right.

(now top it all off with whip cream! It's the strawberry short-cut!)

Next time:

The end of a terrible night and maybe Terry, I haven't decided if it should happen now or not.

Fan-to-fiction: glad you like it. Keep reviewing your reviews inspire me to right.

Shahi: I think I misunderstood to. Lol!

I-Love-Trunks1:Thanks for the reminder of what chapter I'm on sweetface! I was so lost! Lmfao have fun in this chapter!


	12. Blood that Rains

Shahi: oh not only will it be a malkavian style massacre, but it will be a frenzying massacre

Shahi: oh not only will it be a malkavian style massacre, but it will be a frenzying massacre. Good wholesome bloody fun wouldn't you agree :)! I was so very out of it. I'm still pretty out of it. That Strawberry short-cut….you wanna no what it was…come closer…closer…(in your ear) IT'S A PICKLE SURPRISE!! Aren't you glad you asked.

Fan-to-fiction: I try not to ask questions about some of the reviews I get. Where did you take that test anyway?

Chapter 12

Gaijin Trunks felt his world begin to melt. He had thought Terry wanted him back. Then something else happened. He looked around as Sabbat began to surround him. Then his limbs began to move without him knowing it. It was as if his body had a mind of its own. The scene around him turned blood red and then everything went black…

Gaijin Trunks woke up in an alleyway covered from head to toe in blood and ash. He looked around and began to panic. His broken heart began to race so rapidly he was afraid it would pump right out of his chest. He began to tweak out in shock and horror. The sent of not just Sabbat but innocent blood stank on his hands. He shot up and looked around and found a broken mirror. A few gunshot wounds, a black eye, and a broken nose, nothing to bad, but what happened to the others?

"That was one nasty show you but on," said the hissing noise of an old friend. He looked over at the deformed Golden Gary, the Nosfearatue Primogen. Trunks rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Was a Nosfearatue above ground? Was he really here? "I know I'm fugly, I don't need you to remind me, my old friend," he said smiling and chuckling. Gaijin Trunks gave him a small smile but it melted away. "Let me guess, you have no idea what just happened do you?"

"Not a clue," he responded in fear.

"Let me tell you about it. Terry had betrayed you, made a deal with the Sabbat. Your dear old dad found this out after he saw Terry talking to a couple Sabbat not long ago. I believe this happened when he learned you were coming back."

"Can we just watch the flashback," suggested Gaijin Trunks. Gary smiled and nodded. They both grabbed a couple of Jumbo Soda's and a Jumbo Popcorn to share and sat on broken pool chairs ready to watch the flashback.

"Oh wait," said Gary, "I'm going to the bathroom first, I hate having to leave in the middle of a flashback."

"Yea, me to," said Trunks getting up.

(Intermission, here we go, It's intermission, Time to go, we know you wishin' that it'd go away! But the Intermission's here and its here to stay!)

Come to the Toy Cack and take of your top and get killed by Greg Kannear! EVERYTHINGS FUCKING WONDERFUL!! Brought to you by Dr. Tran! Watch him on youtube . com with episodes such as Here Comes Dr. Tran, Summer Splash, Dickable Afternoon, and Toy Cack. Watch and Enjoy!

(Intermission is over, now to the flashback)

_Terry stood up slowly careful not to make any sudden movements. Gaijin's eyes turned red with furry. He could not tell if it was an alternate personality or the Beast. It was hard to tell with Malkavians. He knew from experience that the malkavian himself was never sure._

_Unfortunately the Sabbat were dumber then a box of kittens with downs syndrome and decided they were going to take the frenzying demi-saiyan on. Three attacked him at once. Trunks turned to one of them and shoved his hand into the chest of the one behind him. He grabbed the vampire by the heart and slung him into the one in front of Trunks. The Sabbat screamed in agony as he slammed into his friend._

_The last one standing went after Trunks with a battle cry only to have his throat literally ripped out of his neck. The one knocked to the ground got up and ran at Trunks. Trunks stared the Sabbat on the eyes and passed his madness onto the poor Sabbat. The Sabbat stopped in place. He did not see the Malkavian in front of him though. He saw a dark cloaked shadow before him grab his soul. The Sabbat was so terrified he died of fear. The first three Sabbat burst into ash. Trunks turned to his next apponants. It was not just Sabbat but the Sabbat ghouls. The Sabbat held a short thick bat in his hand. The human with the chain was to the left and the human with the shotgun was to the right. The shotgun went off and hit Trunks right in the arm. He didn't budge. He was numb and couldn't feel the bullets as they hit him. He walked toward the Sabbat. The human with the chain jumped behind Trunks and attempted to break his neck with it._

_Trunks simply grabbed the chain and crushed it in his powerful hands. He turned around and ripped the humans head right off his shoulders. He looked at it in amusement as his brains fell from his neck to the ground. People around them watched closely. The only humans present were Sabbat property._

_The wicked laugh of Joker mixed with the sadistic thirst of Joey for pain fused together giving the Beast a delight like he had never felt. The cries of the other voices and personalities begging for Trunks to take control back were left unheard and ignored._

_Terry watched in horror as the massacre continued. The Sabbat and their humans were being killed one by one in painfully sadistic ways. One came at Trunks with a knife. Trunks flipped him over his back and took the knife. Then sat on top of the poor fool and carved into his face until the human stopped twitching. No one moved, only watched in horror. Terry decided now would be a good time to leave. The last two Sabbat on the scene came at him at the same time. Trunks took them both out with a 360 degree spin taking both of their heads off with the knife. Their was a sharp pain in his back. He turned around and saw Golden Gary their. He looked down at his heart and saw a steak shoved through his back. A frenzied beast or a personality that had snapped, whichever it was, it was paralyzed now and useless. The vampire fell to his knees and then on the ground unable to move._

(Intermission! Cause if you gonna spy you betta spy hard! They call it spy hard!! This is the theme to spy hard!)

Now you can join the adventure with Indian Jones when you buy Eggo Waffles! Buy one now and you can get a free Indian Jones Flashlight!

(Back to present day)

Gaijin fell to his knees in horror. He looked down at a puddle at his reflection. He was covered in blood and now he knew why. He had never frenzied before nor had a personality every taken control of him, at least not that he could remember. A tear fell down his face. Terry had really done it. He had done what he set out to do. The trader broke the ties between him and his father, he managed to kill Trunks, or at least what humanity was left in him. Another tear fell from his eyes and into the puddle. Clouds ominously let rain fall to the ground. Gary figured now was as good a time as any to fix what was broken. Luckily for him MV's building was not far from their, at least not by sewer it wasn't.

"My friend," he said lowering to Trunks's level, "I will be right back. I need to go fetch something. You will still be here yes?" Trunks just nodded. He slunk over to the other side of a trashcan under a cardboard box and Gary went back into the sewer. Trunks smiled a bit. He must have looked like a homeless guy. He wore a heavy coat, baggy tripp pants, a loose black shirt that had Stewy Griffin on it looking evil and his long back hair was tied back. He had silver rings and studs in his piercings, he was covered in blood and a few bruises and bullet wholes. What people must be thinking right now.

(First put your spread on your bread)

"Where are we going to get the money to bail your mom out," said Goten miserably, "where did you guys get the money to bail _me_ out?"

"We did a job for this creepy shop owner. He said that our services were more then wanted. We can do one for him and he will give us the money for moms bail!"

"Good idea Mirai! Lead the way son!" Mirai led his father to the White Cloud where Mr. Ox was waiting for his arrival.

"So good to see you again young boy. Who is this?"

"My dad, Goten," he said, "my mom managed to get arrested for beating him up in the police station."

"Hehehe your family has quite the talent for finding trouble young man. I guess first think we should do is look at the tape!"

"What tap," asked Goten. Mirai had explained everything to him that had happened. The Mr. Ox put on the tape. A woman was running away from something in fear. The walls were caked in blood and skin. She ran and shut the door behind her thinking she was in a good hiding place. When she turned on the light two disgusting figures were waiting for her. They had a round head with sharp teeth, small beady eyes, and two legs coming out of either side of its head with hands instead of feet. They jumped the woman and began to tear her apart. When the Video was over Mr. Ox gave a sigh of sadness.

"I need the other half of the tape. The beginning part is ruined. I need you to see if you can find the first half. The reward will be big, I promise," said the scary man. His glass eye stared at Goten making him feel a little uneasy. Goten smile and nodded. "Aw, thank you sir, you make an old man happy. I'm sure some smut peddler has found his hands on the other half. Ask for the DMV. I would suggest the Sin Bin." Goten said it would be back in no time and rushed out the door. That man gave him the creeps and was unpleasant enough as it was.

……(now put your sandwich topping on it)….

MV walked down the street. Gary had come to him telling him what had happened. MV asked Gary why he doesn't do something about it.

"_No," said Gary, "the boy doesn't need his friend, he needs his father."_

"_What about Veget," he had asked referring to the present time Vegeta._

"_Because the man is Trunks's father not Mirai Trunks's father. You Mirai Vegeta are his father."_

"_We are the same person."_

"_But you understand him on a level Vegeta does not. You are the only one who can help him."_

"_Why not ask a Malkavian then?" Gary gave MV a nasty look. MV gave a sigh of annoyance. "Fine," he said, "I'll try to talk to him."_

And now here he was standing before the 200 year old teenager trying to stay out of the rains. MV didn't know what to say to him so he sat on the trashcan next to him and picked up a piece of cardboard and held it over his head to stay out of the rain.

"What do you want," asked Trunks unpleasantly.

"Gary stopped by with the funniest story."

"Are you here to mock me about it then?"

"No," he responded.

"Do that 'I told you so' thing?"

"No."

"Then what do you want."

"Just to talk." They sat in complete silence. Only the sound of rain beating down was heard. It came down in sheets now. You could barely see very far and no one was out driving. "What is it like," asked MV breaking the long silence.

"What is what like? Turning?"

"Yea, frenzying."

"It's like an animal wearing your skin. Like adrenaline pumping through your viens but you can't stop it. Then I blacked out. I remember the voices in my head though. Some of them asking me to wake up."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because it's like a drug. I wasn't sure what was going on. I knew it felt good and I didn't want to come back. Eventually I did though."

"You just let it take over?"

"I fought it off at first but then this cold feeling came over me and my surroundings felt hot. Almost like it was 100 degrees outside and someone had filled my insides with ice cubes."

"That's the strangest description of it I ever heard."

"I just remember the feeling though. I have no idea what happened."

"I wouldn't imagine so. I've never frenzied before but I have been told its like something else wearing your skin. Guess whatever beast is inside you got tired of walking around in a brand new Trunks suit." Trunks couldn't help but giggle a bit. MV smirked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Terry and the Sabbat?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"No," he said, "I probably would have thought you were making it up to make me turn against him."

"Your probably right. I thought the same thing so tried another tactic. Didn't work so well." Trunks smiled and shook his head.

"You really do amaze me sometimes dad," he said, "I can never really tell what is going on in your head even when I read it. Your like a book with alternate endings. Every time I turn the wrong page the ending is never what I want it to be."

"You Malkavians," said MV in disbelief, "I never understand a damn thing you guys are talking about." Gaijin Trunks just laughed.

"I'm sorry," he said quiety.

"For what," asked MV confused.

"For what I said to you," he said, "about you being a failure in saving your own world and your fathers life and calling you names and calling you Frieza's pet monkey."

"Naw, don't worry about it. I pretty much called you worthless and a nut job. I really shouldn't have said that."

"Yea, me neither."

"Just drop it, move on with life. We really should be thinking about what we are going to do about Terry."

The rain suddenly stopped. The two looked up at the sky. Trunks let his hand out to see if any loose drops were there. When he got nothing he climbed out of the box and Vegeta dropped the piece of box and looked up at the sky again. "That was weird."

"That was ominous."

"Yea," said Vegeta, "sure." Mirai Trunks just smiled. "I hate the rain. Wish I lived somewhere dry."

"Yea me to," said Trunks, "If I were alive I would suggest we moved to a desert or something." Suddenly both saiyans were struck with inspiration. Such evil inspiration….

(It's a pickle surprise!)

"No way man," yelled the owner of the Sin Bin, "look buddy, I don't know who you are or what you think your getting into but you better turn back now and get out of it before it's to late."

"What do you mean," asked Goten.

"Look man, I've heard things about that tape. DMV makes a lot of Snuff films but they didn't make this one. This one was they just distributed themselves. I don't know what your into but you better get out of it."

"But I can't," whined Goten, "I need the money. Please tell me how I can get it."

"Look, the Red Spot, it's a convenient store down the street from here. There is a line of pay phones. Go to the one closest to the door and it will ring. It calls every thirty minutes. A spooky voice will say something like 'the moon is a terrible mistress' and you say something like 'it walks by midnight pleasure' and he will tell you where to go to get the other half. I'm telling you man this is a bad idea. If anyone asks I didn't tell you about it got it!?"

"Yea, I got it," he said leaving, "thank you." He walked over to his son waiting for him outside the video store and told him what the owner said.

"So we just give the creepy guy that message?"

"Pretty much. Let's go before we miss the call." They walked down to the convenient story and waited for the phone to ring. When it did Goten picked it up. "The moon is a Terrible mistress," said the creepy dark voice.

"it walks by midnight pleasure," responded Goten a little nervously.

"Lucky Star Hotel, room 42, it will be unlocked for you." The man on the other line hung up the phone. Goten had a strange look on his face. Lucky Star Hotel??

………(Where's the pickle?)…..

Terry walked quickly down the alleyway trying to get out of Chinatown as quick as possible. He was struck by something heavy and blacked out.

….(It's a surprise!)……

Goten went up to room 42. He pushed the door open. It looked like the tornado from hell had come through. Blood, mayhem, and a video tape sitting on the floor. Goten grabbed the tape and left the hotel with his son in tow. He did not want to stick around and find out who did this or who it happened to.

……………..(HERE COMES DR. TRAN!! TO A YOUTUBE NEAR YOU)…….

Seriously guys check it out its hilarious. Next time you get to see Goten, Trunks, Shiru, and Mirai find out who really made the tape and stop the DMV company.

Then the next day you get to see what disaster is going to befall Terry.

Until then!


	13. Timing It

NO this isnt an update this is me teasing you guys

Okay this one is a real update. No need for hate in this one unless you really hate it then I understand.

Fan-to-fiction: (beats up vending machine and grabs snickers bar out) thanks! Cheering helps!

I-Love-Trunks1: yea, I can't wait to find out what happens next either. I always die waiting for me to update. It drives me crazy that I don't update enough. This is gonna be good though, I can tell!

Shahi: where was your review young lady/man (whatever)!! Haha just kdding, you don't gotta update, I no you lovin it.

I gotta warn you guys I'm pretty fucked up and having funny thoughts. It's the end of Terry all you Terry haters! WOOHOOO!!

Chapter 13

Goten and Mirai sat outside the now empty noodle shop. "I remember when this noodle shop was open," said Goten with a smile.

"When was that," asked Mirai not really interested, just really board.

"When Me and Trunks were kids. Your grandfather was still alive. We didn't go but Nappa did and said it was pretty good noodles. That was a long time ago though."

"So what are we doing here?"

"Waiting," he said.

"For what?"

"Mr. Ox, he is gonna meet us here."

"But he is right across the street from here."

"I don't know why Mirai I just know what he said. There is a TV in here we are going to watch the rest of the movie on to hopefully tell us where to find that place. I don't know what his fascination with this place is."

"What are we looking for for him?"

"I don't know Mirai, he hasn't told us."

"Oh…yea…"

They sat outside for about ten minutes and it started to rain. Goten looked strait ahead at a figure that looked strangely like Vegeta. He shook it from his thoughts though, why would Vegeta be out in the rain? He saw Mr. Ox come out with an umbrella and held it over the demi-saiyans head and his sons. The two smiled gratefully at the scary shop owner. He unlocked the door and lead them in. The shop had been abandoned for a long time. Dust on the cracked counter, the stove was old and rusted. A leak in the roof with wall paper peeling off and a TV in working worder. The other half of the tape was popped in and it showed a woman ringing a door bell.

"My my," said Mr. Ox, "I know that place. That is Kingsway. You should go their and just stop whoever live their from making anymore tapes. And learn of those monsters in the tape."

"Sure," said Goten, "doesn't sound that hard. We will be back soon. Bye."

"Come back alive," said the creepy old man with a smile and waved.

"Wow," said Mirai outside, "did we really just wait all that time for a two minute video?"

"Haha, yes we did son, yes we did." Mirai shook his head. His mother always said his father was a little simple. He always said his father was as dumb as rocks. But he would never tell his father that, he didn't want to hurt his feelings, so he just stuck with simple. They flew out to Kingsway until they found the house in the video and went up to the front door. Goten made a move for the door but felt his small sons tug at his shirt. He looked down.

"Dad," whispered Mirai, "that's what the lady in the video did and look what happened to her."

"Oh, yea, good point." They walked around to the back and up the balcony. They opened the door and saw the same hideous creatures waiting for them. They jumped to attack but were destroyed by Goten's ki blast. The walls and furniture were made from human skin and bones. Ugly creatures were hidden around the butcher house. They walked down slippery steps covered in a liquid they didn't even want to think much less guess what it was. Down the stairs to the first floor where more creatures awaited them. Down to the basement. It was the only part of the house that was not on the tape.

"Come in," said a cold voice that was much like a snakes, "come in children of Able. Welcome to my home. Don't let my children and furniture disturb you." Goten and Mirai came down the stares to see the one the voice came from. A tall creature walking on two legs with two arms stood in a long velvet and finely decorated robe. His head was practically a crown of horns and flesh. His eyes were red and venomous, yet at the same time welcoming and hypnotizing. He was fugly yet charming. His voice was british accented, reminding Mirai of Vegeta or MV.

"What is going on here," asked Goten angry at the carnage. He looked around and saw it was just an empty basement.

"What ever do you mean," he asked innocencently.

"Who are you," asked Mirai.

"I am the Tzimisce. I am the Sabbat ancient. I need not tell you, Goten, is it, what a Sabbat is. But you child, do you know of the Sabbat?"

"Yea, you guys are the vampires who let the beast embrace you. You frenzy a lot and like to let the whole world know that vampires exist. You're like the vampire bad guys right?"

"Humph! Cheeky child! You know not who you dare speak to."

"Tzimizsce, what are those creatures," asked Goten.

"They are my children. I made them myself. Spare parts of vampires and ghouls."

"That is so wrong," said Goten.

"What is wrong is that a vampire society that is supposedly so secretive about their secrets tells a small child of their world," said Tzimisce.

"His great grandfather, his grandfather, and his grandmother are vampires. You think he would never have found that out himself?"

"Good point."

"Are you the one making the tapes?"

"Aw yes," said Tzimisce letting his mind wonder, "the tape. An experiment actually. How the DMV got a hold of it I'm not really sure."

"And you killing anyone who views it," asked Mirai.

"My way of helping the Camarilla uphold the masquerade they try so hard to keep."

"If you are a Sabbat then why uphold the masquerade," asked Goten.

"Why not? The Camarilla has everyone's best interest and I can respect that."  
"So why be Sabbat?"

"We do not choose what sect we are created in. We are not like the anarchs, we don't have that choice. Once a Sabbat always a Sabbat. That's the way it works."

"Makes sense…I guess," said Goten, "but I'm afraid I can't let this continue. You have to stop this, your killing innocent people! Off color people into some weird stuff, but innocents all the same!"

"Such a compassionless animal you are. If one enjoys the feeling of being hit buy his or her special someone, who are you to say they are strange, because of what they prefer they should not be disregarded. And those abusers lucky enough to find that special Masochist who loves what they do, are they not still humans?"

"Um, I don't care about this kinda stuff," said Mirai, "can we just fight now?"

"Sounds good to me," said Goten.

Tzimisce glared at them and transported himself under the floor and reappeared behind them. What he didn't count on was the father and son's ability to sense ki. Both of them turned around and socked him right in the face sending the Sabbat mutant to the ground. Both stood over him and blasted him away with a ki blast.

"That was really special," said Mirai.

"You said it," said Goten.

"I know I did." Goten just smiled and turned to leave. Mirai followed.

……..(Look at all the people holding hands, holding hands around the world)

"Ah you have stopped the DMV, the tape creature, and your both back alive. Surely your lady wife is very lucky," said a very pleased Mr. Ox. He gave them the bail money and smiled at them. The two put their hands behind their head and gave that famous Son grin while slowly backing out of the abandoned noodle shop.

"We really must be going," said Goten, "it was a real pleasure but…wehavetogo!" With that the two shot out quickly. The rain had stopped now and they could see clearly around the soaked Chinatown. They walked over to the jail house to get Salem out.

……………………….(Holding hands around the world)

Something hot beat down on Terry's face like fire. A cold splash hit his face waking him more from his sleeping stupor. He opened his eyes and saw he was laying in some sand in the hot sun. He looked up and saw MV in a royal blue button up shirt that was unbuttoned reveiling a black tee underneath with long black pants and heavy black boots. Next to him was Mirai Trunks, in a long black skirt, a pair of heavy black leather boots, and a tight ICP HALLOWICKED shirt with a long black leather coat on and a black gothic umbrella shielding the two saiyans from the sun.

"Now its time for a geography lesson," said Gaijin Trunks smiling down at his old lover.

"Did you know that the Sahara Desert is the largest desert in the world that is and it's right in the middle of North Africa measuring almost 3.5 million square miles," said MV drinking out of a water bottle in his hand.

"It is also the world's hottest desert," continued Mirai, "and most people don't know this but most largest animal bread in Sahara is actually humans. Although the weather out here is not really that kind, 2.5 million people choose to live here anyway. There are also cattle, gerbils, hares, desert hedgehogs, gazelles and foxes living here believe it or not."

"More importantly Hyenas and jackals live here."

"Spiny tailed lizards."

"Horned vipers."

"Oh, and it can reach freezing temperatures of 55 or lower."

"Their aren't too many oasis, or mirages here either."

"All in all," continued Mirai Trunks

"Your stay is going to be miserable," finished MV.

"But we aren't going to let you live long enough to experience all the misfortunes of the desert."

"We plan to hunt you down and kill you first."

"But, we decided to be good sports about it and give you a five minute start."

"So I suggest you get up and start running," said MV with a dark tone.

Terry scampered to his feat and ran into the long hot desert sands of nothingness for dear life. It was amazing how he was so desperate to die and yet now that he had that chance he was fighting for his life, or at least running for it. Possibly it was the fear of loosing his life to these two. Maybe he didn't want to die as bad as he thought. Whatever the reason, he wanted to live now, and that's all that mattered to him.

(makes me want to go and wash my hands)

MV and Gaijin Trunks watched under the umbrella as Terry ran for dear life. He was almost out of ear shot now. "My god, look at him go," said Mirai Trunks.

"Yea no kidding," said MV, "PICK UP THE PACE TERRY!" Trunks looked up at the sky and over at Terry.

"It's hot," he said.

"Yea, it's really hot."

"Want to go to Baskin' Robinson," suggested Mirai Trunks.

"Can you eat ice cream? I mean, you _are_ dead aren't you?"

"Well, yea, but I can still eat."

"Well…yea, it's hot out here, lets go." They both turned around to leave in the opposite direction from Terry.

"How hot do you suppose it is out here?"

"I don't know," said MV, "I would say somewhere around 120, 125."

"Really? It can get that hot out here?"

"It _is_ the hottest desert in the world Trunks."

"That is true."

No one ever heard from Terry again nor was his ki ever felt again….

(dirty hands around the world)

Now we get to the tournament next chapter!!

I know I was gonna bring Trunks and Shiru in this chapter but I changed my mind. We can see them at the tournament.

R&R please!


	14. Paradise Parkinglot

Well I started a new story as a few of you might have noticed, not DBZ but still, good fun

Well I started a new story as a few of you might have noticed, not DBZ but still, good fun. So I'm updating all my stories sense I have nothing else better to do. Today we go to the tournament! YAY!!

Chapter lost (Ya ya I know I'm lazy)

It had been a very frustrating night for the saiyans and their family. Gohan had managed to assure Videl of his loyalty to her, not enough to get back in the bedroom, just enough to avoid a divorce. MV and Mirai Trunks felt a little more relaxed after the temporary feud ended that morning. Mirai was a little worried about how his mother managed in jail but she wouldn't say anything to him about it nor would Goten. He figured it was a grown up thing not telling him. One of those 'when your older' things. Vegeta was more then happy to go home even though he was the only one their. He came across a picture of his daughter, his little princess, he would kill for her. He smiled as he remembered her getting on the plane to leave. She was so much like her mother. Vegeta shook the thoughts from his head. She would be at the tournament to find out what was to become of her brother and CC.

………………………………..(Do we like waffles!? Yea we like waffles!)………

Trunks woke up miserably. He really didn't want to be trapped at CC anymore. He was about to loose anyway. This is what he gets for not training as much as his father nagged him to. He walked over to the sign up table and it hit him, Mirai Trunks was going to enter to, what was his name going to be? He decided to just stick to his name. What Mirai and Mirai Trunks were going to do was their problem, he wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Trunks," repeated the man writing his name down, "good luck Mr. Briefs!"

"Yea, sure, thanks," he said blankly walking away.

…………………………………(Do we like pancakes? Yea we like pancakes!)………

Shiru, King, Nappa, Bardock, Raditz, and Mirai Trunks were the next to arrive at the tournament. King chose his title to enter with, why the hell not, everyone called him King, then Nappa, Bardock, and Raditz entered. Mirai Trunks was left with a dilemma, what should he enter as?

"Hey guys, I'm stuck, what should my name be?" The other five looked at him blankly.

"I got nothin'," said Nappa.

"Why not your name," asked Raditz.

"Because Trunks and Mirai are both entering," answered Bardock, "can't have two people with the same name now can we."

"No," said Raditz, "you should just make up a name! Just totally pull it off the top of your head!"

"Alfred P. Wilcox!," said Shiru with a wicked smile. (that is the name I gave the spider who took residence in my room recently)

"Oh HELL no," shouted Mirai Trunks.

"Well, I don't here YOU coming up with any ideas! That is what I'm entering you as," said Shiru grabbing the pen.

"No," shouted Mirai Trunks trying to grab it. The others watched in humor as the two began fighting over the pen. In the end Shiru won and poor Mirai Trunks was officially Alfred P. Wilcox. "Fine," said Mirai Trunks…erm…Alfred P. Wilcox, "then I'm picking YOUR name YOUR MAJISTY!"

"Nothing embarrassing," said Shiru handing him the pen. Mirai Trunks smiled wickedly. He grabbed the Pen and scribbled a name on it.

"Okay," said the man at the desk, "I have King, Bardock, Nappa, um…Rabid Rabbit?"

"He is still stuck on that CB radio trucker hillbilly thing from when Goten and Salem were dating," whispered Bardock to Mirai Trunks.

"Still," he hissed back, "that was years ago."

"I can here you guys," said Raditz, "and it was brilliant! You just wish you were part of that day Mr. Alfred P. Wilcox!"

"Shut up!"

"May I continue," asked the man. Of course the tone said 'shut the fuck up'. The three just nodded. "anyway, Alfred P. Wilcox and Clarice Josephine Suzann."

"CLARICE JOSEPHINE SUZANN!! BOY WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING TO THINK UP SUCH A REDICULOUS NAME!" And the verbal war began as the other saiyans drug the fighting duo away not wanting to annoy the man further.

…………………(Do we like French Toast!? Yea we like French toast!)………..

Next came MV, Goku, Goten, Salem, Mirai and Vegeta. They just entered as MV, Goten, Salem, Goku, Mirai and Vegeta. No reason to make it complicated. They met up with the other fighters while their spectator friends went up to get good seats in the stands to watch their old friends fight in a ring to small for them to really have any fun.

Shiru and Gaijin Trunks both stood ignoring each other and when Vegeta asked what their problem was all he got was a snicker from the others. "Son, say hello to your son Alfred P. Wilcox and your mother Clarice Josephine Suzann." Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. He and the others were told about the scene at the table that missed it. The others just cracked up. Well, everyone but the two 'victims', that is. Vegeta and his son Trunks then locked eyes. The air grew thicker and made the others uncomfortable.

"Ahem," said King, "I'm going to get some food."

"I have to go wash my hair," said Nappa walking off quickly.

"I'm also hungry," said Bardock. He nudged his sons and motioned for them to follow. They did so and Goten and Gohan trailed after their father Goku.

"I have stuff to do here that isn't in near you two," said MV, "let's go Alfred P. Wilcox." MV said the name dripping it with sarcasm and a chuckle. Mirai Trunks rolled his eyes and followed. Salem looked around and waved them goodbye and followed her husband Goten with her son Mirai in tow. All that was left were Vegeta and Trunks.

"Take a walk with me," he said to his son turning around to leave. Trunks stood debating weather or not he should follow. He decided it was best just to follow as he was told but the fact that he was an adult now nudged him to go his own way. He just gave a sigh of defeat and followed his father. After he caught up and was on his fathers heels Vegeta began to speak. "You are not ready for this," he said flatly.

"For what?"

"This tournament. You're going to loose I can tell you that now. If not because of me because of someone else. You haven't trained long or hard enough to stand a chance today."

"You think I don't know that," he said with a foul tone, "I really don't need you to tell me."

"I'm not finished boy," hissed Vegeta, "Give up and just keep the company."

"That easily huh? You want me to just give up? Wasn't it you who told me to never give up on anything I do?"

"Yes, but that was then and this is now. It is better you just drop out now and keep the company but I'm not finished."

"Then finish, I have other places to be that aren't in YOUR company."

"I'm getting there. I want you to stop going to work so often. You don't even need to be there in the first place. Go back to training regularly and you will not be such a workaholic anymore."

"And your one to talk. You're a workaholic to dad. You spend your days in that GR getting stronger. You couldn't last a week without it." Vegeta smiled. He felt a new challenge come on.

"Really? Tell you what. After you loose this tournament you will not work so much and I wont train so much. The first one to slip back in their bad working habit is the loser."

"What happens for the winner?" Vegeta's smirk grew into a full smile.

"Anything the winner wants."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Wow okay. Then after I loose I better think of what I want from you for when I win this new little bet."

"I already know what I want from you. You just worry about how much pain your going to be in today for now." The two smirked at each other again and went their separate ways.

……………..(doo doodoo doo doo doo doo doo WAFFLES!)

I know it wasn't long but I found an excuse extend it and that's what's important.

Marvelous is spelled M-a-r-v-e-l-o-u-s close fan-to-fiction but not quite. To many l's.

I-Love-Trunks1: I'm glad he is gone to. I got tired of writing quotes for him. Boring character now. Yes that's right, when I'm board with someone I just kill them! MUAHAHAHAHA….sorry….

I know what you want but you guys have what I need….

FEEDBACK YOU PERVERTS!!

God you guys are so immature sometimes

Lol jk I luv yas!


	15. Take Down

Okay time for an update

Okay time for an update. I don't know if we are going to get to any fighting and I suck at fight scenes but we will get to the drawing and Goku leaving with Uub. YAY!!

Shahi: I'll see what I can do for you dear heart

Fan-to-fiction: Yay, yay, okay sure. Hey can't expect the Dutch to spell English if the English can't spell Dutch.

I-Love-Trunks1: Well your going to have to wait for me to update now aren't you!

_Normal peoples thoughts_

_**(**__Jester's voice__**)**_

_**Salem's new voice in her head**_

_((Salem's thoughts))_

Chapter 15

Vegeta, MV, Salem, Goten, Mirai, and Goku met up with Shiru, Nappa, King, Bardock, Raditz, and Mirai Trunks. They had been hanging around near the food court with Mirai Trunks and Shiru throwing each other nasty looks. "What's with them," asked Vegeta.

"Well," said King, "the Gaijin needed an alias so Shiru made one up for him. Well he hated it so much he took the pen and gave her one as well that was just as humiliating. Meet Alfred P. Wilcox and Clarice Josephine Suzann." Vegeta and MV exchanged looks with Goku and Goten. They had blank looks and were very silent. Suddenly the four burst out with laughter. Oh what a day this was going to be indeed!

Hercule and Buu both walked up as the four saiyans were laughing uncontrollably. "What wrong," asked Buu in his innocent voice.

"Alfred P. Wilcox and Clarice Suzann Josequine," said Goku between breaths.

"EXCUSE ME," shouted Shiru, "But its Clarice JOSEPHINE Suzann NOT the other way around! Incompetent idiot!"

"Wow, you ARE Vegeta's mother," said Goten with another laughing fit following. Buu and Hercule looked nothing short of confused. Chichi walked up behind Hercule to find out what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on," she asked looking at the four saiyans laughing, Raditz, Nappa, and Mirai snickering and the others looking very amused. All except for Mirai Trunks and Shiru who both looked furious.

"Just don't ask," said Hercule slowly back away from the crazy people, "just back away silently Chichi and non of us will get hurt." Chichi looked a bit worried about her two sons and grandson but did as Hercule said and followed his lead.

"Riiight," she said nervously, "we are going to be watching from the stands, see you after the tournament….maybe…LETS GO." She grabbed the other two and they ran off.

"Wow," said Vegeta, "I wish I had thought about doing that years ago!"

"Yea, no kidding," said Yamcha who had been watching from the side, "I wish I did to. Could have saved us all the trouble that is Chichi."

"Aw, come on guys," said Goku, "she isn't THAT bad."

"Who are you kidding," asked Gohan, "mom is a fiend!"

"Well, that's not fair, she is just a little uptight is all," he said defending his wife like a loving husband who feared his evil wife should.

"See," said Mirai Trunks, "even the author aggress she's evil." Goku just gave a sigh of defeat. Try as he might, he could not escape the simple truth, his wife was practically the anti Christ and there was nothing he could really do about it.

Trunks walked back over to the group followed closely by Buu who was dancing happily chanting about how he had entered just now as Cotton C. Andy. Trunks rolled his eyes as the two approached the large group of fighters.

"We all here," asked Goku.

"Do old high school friends count," asked a womans voice. Mirai Trunks and Gohan both froze, they knew that voice. They both whipped around and their stood before them was a gorgeous young woman about Gohan's age. She was pale and slender with long red hair. Her green eyes scanned Mirai Trunks, her dear friend, and Gohan, her high school rival. She had on long black jeans with flair bottoms and a golden see through sash around her waist with a black spaghetti strap and a gold colored unbuttoned long sleeved shirt over it. She was a vision of beauty. Mirai was the first to breath the name of his long time friend who he had not seen since high school.

"Jay," he said with a smile. She smiled back. Even her smile was more beautiful.

"Hello Mirai. Long time no see. You don't look different at all."

"I died," he said not realizing how crazy he just sounded, "just visiting."

"Um…okay…I forgot just how weird you could be. I really haven't seen you scene that crazy tournament stuff when you killed those people. Are you just out of prison or something?"  
"No, never went to prison for it," he said staring at her, "just died is all."

"Just died huh? What happened with Terry."

"I just killed him," he said not really listening to the words coming out of his mouth.

"They had a rough break up," said Gohan covering for him, "they are dead to each other and Mirai doesn't live in town he is just visiting is all. Just shocked to see you I guess. He sounds like a crazy person I know." Gohan laughed nervously and so did Jay.

"So your single now Mirai," she asked dropping a hint.

"Yea…sure, whatever you say," he said not listening.

"Yes, he is single," said MV, "but he will be leaving after the tournament."

"Oh, that's to bad, well, hope to see you fight. Try to not fight like your talking right now," she said jokingly and walked away. After a moment Gaijin Trunks just snapped back to reality.

"What happened? I blacked out."

"You managed to make yourself look almost as nuts as you really are by opening your big mouth," hissed MV.

"Oh, only almost, well that's a good thing."

"No, it's not, you do realize that you told her that you killed your boyfriend and your single if she says your single," said MV as they walked over to the drawing.

"No, I didn't realize it, I blacked out after I saw her."

"Typical," grumbled MV, "can only think with one head."

"What," asked Mirai, "sorry I spaced out."

"Nothing," he said walking into the building. Mirai Trunks just shrugged his shoulders. "She looked good though."

………………..

"Nappa," said the small skinny man.

Nappa walked up and pulled out number 12.

"Uub," said the man.

"Hey Buu," whispered Goku, "can you do me a favor. I want you to make it so Uub and I get to fight each other."

"It's not like you to cheat Kakarott," said Vegeta.

"Yea I know Vegeta but I really want to fight this guy."

"Number 3."

"Alfred P. Wilcox." Snickers followed poor Mirai Trunks as he walked up to pick his number. Buu changed the number from 4 to-

"Number 6. Cotton C. Andy." Buu danced up and picked the number-

"Number 10. Next is….Rabid Rabbit?" The man lifted an eyebrow and watched as Raditz walked up to pick his number. "Number 5. Next is Clarice-"

"YEA YEA ITS ME," shouted Shiru not wanting him to finish the name.

"Number 11. Goku." Goku went up and grabbed the ball. Buu changed the last number to rig the competition. "Number 4. Next up.."

The numbers went all the way up to fifteen. Finally after they were done they all left for the ring to start the tournament.

…………………………………………………….

The first round was Vegeta vs. Trunks, complements of Buu of course! They stood on opposite sides of the ring facing each other.

_I'll get him, he is going to lose, it's almost sad _Vegeta thought to himself feeling that old feeling of dominance rise in his chest.

_He is gonna blow you away, your are so going to lose. He has been training non stop sense before you were born. This was a stupid bet to agree to!_ Trunks was loosing confidence in himself.

……………………………_.._

_**(**__So what do you think__**)**_ The Jester asked Mirai Trunks in his head.

_(I think Trunks doesn't have a chance in hel)l_ he responded to the voice.

_**(**__Hahaha! I agree, want to have some fun!?__**)**_

_(With you? Of course! What do I have in mind)_

_**(**__Wish I knew_.**)**

………………………..

_**You can't ignore me forever**_ said the voice in Salems head _**I'm unignorable. Why do you think your father embraces his curse? There is no fighing it YOU'RE A NUT!**_

Salem shook her head. The voice was driving her crazy, literally, she couldn't take it! She wanted someone to talk to but had no one. Goten would say she had nothing to worry about, her son wouldn't understand, her father was coocoo for coco puffs to begin with so he wouldn't be much help. She would have felt lonely if that bloody voice wasn't in her head.

_((Who are you)) _she asked him.

_**A voice in your head. Who else?**_

_((Do you have a name?))_

_**Do I?**_

_((I don't even know you))_

_**You will, in time, I promise…hehehehehohohohahaha**_

_((You laugh like that a lot?))_

_**No, not really, but I think its funny anyway.**_ Salem sighed on the inside. It was going to be a long lifetime.

………………………………….

Vegeta and Trunks were given the go and they flew at each other. Vegeta took the first swing and Trunks moved to dodge it. Trunks ducked under the fist and would have gotten him in the bottom rib but Vegeta brought his knee up and dug it in his son's gut. Trunks felt the air leave his body all at once and then dull pain of the blow. Then Vegeta brought his elbow down on his son's back avoiding the Spinal cord so as not to hurt him to badly. Trunks felt the sharp pressure in his back and his body slammed back down on his fathers knee again. He slipped out of the way so as to avoid a third blow and spin kicked his father in he head. Vegeta blocked by grabbing his leg and yanking it behind him.

He grabbed Trunks by the collar of his shirt and slammed the back of his head into the ring floor. Trunks was in way over his head. He didn't realize though because his mind was to fuzzy to realize what just happened. He swung his leg under his father tripping the older saiyan then fazed above him digging his heel in Vegeta's bottom ribs. He felt happy that he got a hit combination in but failed to pay any attention to Vegeta. Vegeta fazed out and did a round house kick. Trunks caught this just barely in time and dodged it. The two backed off a couple steps and both shot an energy blast at each other. When Trunks blocked the engery blast he brought his arms out of his face only to have his face meet a rock hard fist breaking his nose. He felt his eyes water and he put his hand over his nose.

He made an attempt to sucker punch his father in the gut but his hand was caught so threw another fist at his fathers jaw but it was caught as well. The two stared each other down as electricity surrounded there hands. They then started slamming their heads into each other in hopes of knocking the other just right and making them stumbled down.

Of course it was Trunks who eventually gave in and Vegeta grabbed him back the hair and threw him out of the ring. Trunks stopped mid air but was met with a foot slamming into his face and into the ground out of bounds. Vegeta was the winner.

The announcer and the stunned audience gave a both cheers and jeers for the short but amazing fight that just happened. Vegeta landed on the ground and picked his son up ignoring the rest of the world. He helped the poor limping man to the building and sat him on the floor as they announced Goku and Uub to the ring. He observed Trunks's boken nose and his now black eye. The medic team came to give Trunks medical attention but Vegeta wouldn't let them touch his son.

"Sir, the young man needs help now," he said persistently.

"I don't trust hardly any of you humans."

"Then at least let us be present while you help him," insisted the medic.

"I don't care if you are or not. If you are then make yourself useful and get him a pain killer." The medics jumped right to it. Getting a couple pills and a glass of water they came back and were going to give it to the man but they were stopped by Vegeta.

"Let me fix his nose first or the pills are no use!"

"Yes, of course," stammered the medic who blushed bright red. Two years in medicine and he was being shown up by a man who was not even a doctor of ANYTHING.

………………………………..

Goku and Uub stood in the ring at each other in excitement waiting for the go. They were both in position, their poster in the right place, their fists up ready to block if need be, now all they needed was the OK.

"GO," shouted the announcer. The two fighters charged each other!

……………………………………

Look at that, I managed a little of everything in here! Well, the fight between Goku and Uub will be most triumphant! Well, at least what I can do, I'm not great at these fights.

Till next time!


	16. Handlebars

Another update

Another update. Sorry for the long wait guys I just found a new addiction online. Well I'm updating so smile cause it will be a good update….I hope. I dunno its like 5:30 in the morning so don't expect the greatest thing ever.

This is the last episode before we move onto GT. I've never seen much of GT so I will be making a bunch of bullshit up as I go, hope you guys don't mind. So here it is and I'm about to make someone unhappy but these things must happen so I can at least get the beginning right.

I don't own "Handlebars". Flobots does and you should look it up on Youtube. It is positively one of the greatest and deepest music videos I have ever seen and it inspired the very end of this story.

Chapter 16

Goku and Uub entered the ring. The skinny Indian boy with the black Mohawk stood facing the tall, strong, but unusually friendly saiyan. They both readied in position, Uub scared of what the tournament might end up as, Goku excited as his saiyan blood bubbled as it did before every promising challenge. It was like it was the only moment he was ever truly in touch with his saiyan instinct. He thrived on the very idea of a challenge so challenging it was…well….challenging.

The moment the okay was given the two charged each other with such force the very air itself was pulled down by the invisible gravity. The two powerful forces collided and the battle had begun. Fist against fist, knee against knee, blocking kicks, avoiding punches, dodging ki blasts.

Uub threw a powerful kick into Goku's side causing the warrior to almost fall to his knees. When he spun around for a double air kick, Goku grabbed his ankle and lifted him up in the air spinning around and around and around then letting go of the young boy. Uub went hurtling toward the crowd. They audience ran desperately for their lives away from him but he managed to stop himself just before hitting anyone and shot up into the air. He came down at such a massive speed he could feel the heat on his skin and then it was soothed by the soft wind whipping away the hot gravity. He spun around like a cork screw aiming at Goku who stood at the ready. Goku shot into the air just in time and Uub followed after being only centimeters from the ground. Goku spun back around and threw a powerful Kamehameha wave at Uub who blocked and waited for the powerful and hot wave to pass. When it did he unshielded his face only to be hit buy a powerful fist on the jaw. He felt his body fly back but stopped it and rammed his head into the saiyans belly.

………………………………..

Meanwhile back in the building the other saiyans were in total shock. How could a human be causing so much pain to Goku? It was absurd! To think! A mere human could be causing even a third class like Kakarrot such a challenge. Vegeta felt his temper rising so did what his therapist suggested.

………………………………….

Trunks and Mirai Trunks walked to the back talking about random stuff when they saw Vegeta beating up a break wall. Trunks and Mirai Trunks stood in awe as their father beat the crap out of that brick wall. It was carnage! Trunks and Mirai Trunks exchanged looks and looked back at Vegeta now crushing the little tiny pieces making sure nothing was left and when he was finished with the wall he attacked the stature of the sitting lion.

He punched the head off and began smashing his fists into it and then ripped the tail apart and pulled off a leg and proceeded to beat the statue with its own foot. Trunks and Mirai slowly backed away back to the court yard.

……………………………………………………

Uub attempted a rabbit punch on Goku but Goku dodged every one. He felt himself getting excited so tried a low spin kick. Uub jumped into the air and attempted to plant both feet into Goku's face. Goku put his arms in front and blocked it. He grabbed his ankles again only this time he pulled the boy down grabbing him around the belly and did a pile drive on Uub into the arena ground (if you don't know what a pile drive is, it's when you grabbed a person around the waist and lift them upside down and jump into the air and drop them and yourself into the ground).

Uub pulled his head out of the arena ground and stood on his hands and did a break dance spin kick (stolen from Tekken 5). He managed to trip Goku and get underneath him before he fell to the ground and shove his fist into Goku's back. He then jumped on his hands upside down and drove his foot into Goku's gut causing him to crash into the ground.

…………………………………………

Tien and Chaozu (how do you spell his name anyway?) watched in the audience in complete shock. Goku was having his ass handed to him by a human kid. The idea was amazing. They watched as Goku had the upper hand but only for a moment. Choatzu wasn't understanding it at all but Tien suddenly had a thought.

"Choatzu," he said in shock, "I don't think Goku is trying to win. I think he is intentionally letting the kid beat him up!"

"Why Tien," asked the whiney miniature clown (I don't really like Chaotzu by the way).

"I don't really know," he said. And they probably never will know. But I don't really care.

……………………………………

Blow after blow, duck after dodge, one small victory crushed after the other, they fight went on viciously as both warriors were tiring now. Goku powered down and walked over to the ring announcer and whispered something to him. The announcer had a shocked look and looked around at the surprised audience and the curious looking opponent.

"Goku has…forfeited! Uub is the winner!" The crowed was in shock. They didn't know how to react and in truth neither did Uub. Goku walked up to Uub and held his hand out in a friendly manner. Uub looked at it suspiciously but eventually shook it.

"Uub," he said happily, "would you let me train you?"

"What," he asked shocked.

"Would you let me train you? Your such a promising fighter but you need work and I want to help you the best I can! Well, if you let me, that is."

"You are Goku, right? My grandfather told me of a child that defeated him in a tournament but someone named Jacky Chun saved them from the draught. He said that Goku was the greatest opponent he ever faced but he died before he could ever meet the child again. He said the being in the ring with someone so amazing was an honor and even though he lost everything still worked out. I would love it if you trained me."

After the long unnecessary speech, Goku smiled happily. That is until he saw the unhappy looks he was getting. He walked over to his friend and family.

"I'm sorry guys," he said, "but I feel it is something I have to do. Where is Vegeta?"

"Taking his theropists advice and taking his anger out on something other then living people."

"Oh, well, I'll go say goodbye to him and Trunks and Mr. Alfred P. Wilcox. In the mean time. Dad, it was great getting to know you, could you watch over my wife for me while I'm gone?"

"Certainly Kakarotte. But…I don't have to tell her why you didn't come home with us…do I?"

"Radditz, true, we had our differences in the past. You stole my son, I helped kill you. You stole my pie, I licked the top and never told you. You tried to get me to kill hundreds, I kicked your ass twice over. I stole the door knob to the house and from a far distance laughed at your suffering and confusion as you attempted to open the door without the knob. But all in all, you're my brother, and I love you."

"….you licked the top of the pie?"

"Gohan, take care of your mother, daughter, and wife. Tell them where I'm going and I love you."

"Dad, why do I have to be the one to tell?"

"Goten, I'm proud of you and your brother. Even though I was gone most of your life, this time I will only be a five minute fly away from you guys."

"Well, who are you more proud of, me or Gohan," asked Goten. Goku looked at him and chose to ignore the stupid question, only because he didn't know how to answer it.

"MV, you and Vegeta are nothing alike, but your still a jerk. It's been nice knowing you buddy!"

"IM NOT YOUR BUDDY YOU IDIOT!"

"Salem, I just want you to know that we all know that you are going crazy," Salem looked around in shock, "its obvious. You talk to yourself now, you talk to the mirror, and yesterday before we left to come here you threw a cheese burger at the lake telling it to shut the fuck up. Even though you're a complete nutcase, I love you, you're always one of our family."

"Um….I…nevermind."

"Mirai, keep an eye on your mother, she is gonna need all the attention she can get. Later champ!" Mirai suddenly looked like the weight of the world was placed on his tiny shoulders and looked to be in complete distress. Goku just smiled and gave him a friendly punch on the arm and winked. He walked to the back and saw Vegeta standing in a huge pile of rubble and half of the building gone. "Hey Vegeta, just wanted to say you're my bestest friend!"

"KAKAROTTE I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Now, now, you heard what the doctor said."

"Fuck the doctor." Vegeta lifted his hand to punch the life out of Goku when Uub ran up saying that he had told his family what was going on and was ready to leave. "Just a sec, let me say goodbye to the last of them." He turned to King, Shiru, Trunks, and Mirai Trunks who were just standing their watching.

"King, I never really cared much if you were the King of Cottage Cheese, but you are a cool guy daddy-o so keep it real in the streets." King lifted an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Shiru, your loud, noisey, crude, and uncalled for. Never change you sweetheart." Shiru wasn't sure how to take hers.

"Trunks, Mirai Trunks. You two couldn't be any more different. You two pretty much screw yourselves over. Trunks, have fun owning your company, can't wait to see what comes out next year. Mirai Trunks, have fun back in the after life." With that Goku and Uub left.

…………..(Flash back time!!)………

To Trunks and Mirai Trunks's conversation they were having:

_I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars_

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

Trunks saw Mirai Trunks sitting alone thinking to himself with a joint in his hadn half smoked. Trunks shook his head and sat next to his dead 'twin'. "What are you doing," he asked.

"Thinking," he said, "do you remember back when you were a kid and the whole world was set out before you and you could do anything. Ride a back with no handlebars?"

"Yea," he said, "you could be whoever you want to be and you were eager to do just about everything."

"Those were such simpler times. We were so much alike you and I at that age."

"Were we?"

"Oh yea. I mean, don't get me wrong, we had our differences, but still, we had a lot in common."

"We couldn't be any more different now."

Look at me, look at me  
Hands in the air like it's good to be  
ALIVE  
And I'm a famous rapper

_Even when the paths're all crookedy  
I can show you how to do-si-do  
I can show you how to scratch a record  
I can take apart the remote control  
And I can almost put it back together  
I can tie a knot in a cherry stem  
I can tell you about Leif Ericson  
I know all the words to "De Colores"  
And "I'm Proud to be an American"  
Me and my friend saw a platypus  
Me and my friend made a comic book  
And guess how long it took  
I can do anything that I want cuz, look:  
I can keep rhythm with no metronome  
No metronome  
No metronome  
I can see your face on the telephone  
On the telephone  
On the telephone_

Trunks just shook his head. "You the artist and I the inventor. Although I must say you sort of remind me more of a child sometimes. You only think of the simple things Mirai Trunks. You sing well, smoke weed well, you only think about little things." Mirai Trunks smiled.

"Yea," he said, "big things like business and politics don't interest me much. But you? To be honest Trunks, I think you are a danger to yourself."

"Why," asked Trunks offendedly.

_Look at me  
Look at me  
Just called to say that it's good to be  
ALIVE  
In such a small world__From __  
All curled up with a book to read  
I can raise funds open up a thrift store  
I can make a living off a magazine  
I can design an engine sixty four  
Miles to a gallon of gasoline  
I can make new antibiotics  
I can make computers survive aquatic conditions  
I know how to run a business  
And I can make you wanna buy a product  
Movers shakers and producers  
Me and my friends understand the future  
I see the strings that control the systems  
I can do anything with no assistance  
I can change the nation with a microphone  
With a microphone  
With a microphone  
I can split the atoms of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
Of a molecule  
_"What do you mean what do I mean," asked Mirai half heartedly.

"You think I'm a danger? I can run a business, I invented computers you can use underwater, I can persuade people into buying almost anything they need. I know how to work out the systems and I can lead a whole people just by talking."

"See that is your problem. So persuasive. You have more ability then one person should have but sometimes when I watch you I fear you are about to lead CC onto a really destructive path because of your power over people."

"What do you mean," he asked now angrily standing up. Mirai stood up to face his present self. The man couldn't harm him. He had no heart to do anything but work.

_Look at me  
Look at me_

_Driving and I won't stop  
And it feels so good to be  
Alive and on top  
My reach is global  
My tower secure  
My cause is noble  
My power is pure  
I can hand out a million vaccinations  
Or let'em all die in exasperation  
Have'em all grilled leavin lacerations  
Have'em all killed by assassination  
I can make anybody go to prison  
Just because I don't like'em and  
I can do anything with no permission  
I have it all under my command  
I can guide a missile by satellite  
By satellite_

_By satellite  
And I can hit a target through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
Through a telescope  
And I can end the planet in a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust  
In a holocaust_  
"Do you know where people like you usually land us Trunks," asked Mirai in a quiet voice only Vegeta had ever used on him before. It was terrifying to here Vegeta talk like that and even though Mirai Trunks didn't look like much, it only added on to his creepy air, and his spooky self. "You ride around on the fast lane not slowing down to see what you do to those around you. You like to use your power and see just how far you can push it. People like you can do anything to anyone. You have the power to kill a whole planet with technology, you can have anyone arrested just because, you can probably cause the next holocaust. You parade around with no idea of what it does to the world around you and you really don't care. Without that company, you would probably move up in the world into something political because you would miss all that power. You alone right now could cause such destruction and such dire conditions and you wouldn't even care as long as you sit in power.

Why do you think you are so addicted to your job. Why do you think dad wont let you sell that company. It is safer for you to be somewhere you can't hurt anyone. People like you, Trunks, kill people like me."

I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars  
I can ride my bike with no handlebars  
No handlebars  
No handlebars

"Do you really think I would do all of that," asked Trunks in disbelief now walking away. Mirai followed.

"Do you really think yourself incapable of it?"

"I couldn't do something like that!"

"What about all the people you fired just because they annoyed you, what about all the people who begged you for a job and you just ignored it. What do you think you did to those people?"

"Nothing harmful!"

"Ha! You never lived out in the real world have you!? People struggle to get by because of people like you! People like me don't just go into a building and magically you have a job, no we could end up homeless and penniless but one simple slip! You don't even understand!"

"Whatever man," he said walking up to Shiru and King talking about Goku just quitting the tournament.

…………………………………(woop woop)………  
The End

Don't worry there will be a sequal!

I-Love-Trunks1 and shahi: can't wait for you guys to read the next one!

Fan-to-fiction: Hope you continue to review!

I'm getting some sleep!


End file.
